Hetalia University
by Keroanne
Summary: Finally, Matthew and Alfred are off to college!...  but, much to their annoyance, they don't get to stay in the same dorm.  Even worse than that is who Matthew has to stay with...
1. Chapter 1

"Whoooo! Yeah! Yeah! I did it! I did it!" Alfred screeched, holding up the paper. "Look at that! Look at that! I really am the greatest thing that ever walked the face of this planet, aren't I? Whooooo!"

"You know we got into the same college, right?" Matthew asked, hugging his stuffed polar bear to him and pushing his glasses up. "You don't need to freak out so much."

"Dude! Do you know what this means? This place is right next to all the greatest food restaurants!" Alfred exclaimed, plopping onto the couch next to his twin. "Not only that, but there are tons of hot chicks since it's by the beach, and they have an awesome football program! This is gonna be so awesoooommmmme!"

Matthew pouted and blew a curly strand of hair out of his eyes. "Is that all that's on your mind? You can't play football all of your life."

"Who says? I will do it because I'm amazing! After that, I'll be put in movies and become a hero in a comic book and just be the even more epic than I am!" Alfred punched the air. "Whoooo!"

Matthew glanced over to his acceptance letter, picking it up slowly. He read it over once more and felt a slight thrill run through his body. He and Alfred had both been interested in joining this university, but for different reasons; Alfred for football, Matthew for the culinary arts. The fact that the twins would both be going together would be making it all the better as well.

College. After failing half of his classes last year, it had seemed like a faraway dream, and even further for Al, who had barely managed to keep up the standard of 2.5 GPA for the football team. Finally, after too much partying their junior year, the brothers decided to work together to make the last year in high school count. They both worked their hardest and managed to make up all of their credits as well as get Alfred at least mostly off beer (only at parties now, which was better than what it was before), which he had been addicted to since his freshman year.

"So, Mattie..." Alfred looked awkward. "You know... this school has the most LGBT students in the country, right... ?"

Oh, god. Not that again.

"Yes, Al, I know," Matthew sighed. "But that's not the reason I picked it."

"Oh. Yeah. I was just wonderin', since... ya know..." He gestured to the bear. "Girly..."

The younger twin frowned. "What does Kumajirou have to do with this?"

"Girly," he repeated.

Matthew pouted and turned away slightly. "Just because I like cute things, that doesn't mean anything!"

"Don't get offended, you're just... I dunno, are you gonna be the girlfriend?"

"Would you be quiet?"

Ever since Matthew had accidentally come out to Alfred last year when he got a wee bit too tipsy at a party, Alfred had been slightly more awkward around his brother. It was to be expected, but... it still kind of sucked. It's not like anything had changed or he was suddenly gonna go all incest for his brother. The blond secretly wished that he had never drunk that night so he could go back in the closet.

There are some homosexuals that like to be out in the open and let everyone know. There are others that like to tell friends and family. And then there are those who never want to ever come out of the closet. Matthew was the latter.

"Mattiiiieeee, don't get madddd," Alfred whined, wrapping his arms around Matthew's neck from behind, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. "It's not like it's... uh, a- a bad thing if you're the girl..."

"I'm not the girl!" Matthew snapped, cheeks red. "There is no girl and boy! We're both boys if I ever get in a relationship, and that's that!"

Alfred frowned, looking totally confused. Matthew rolled his eyes and glanced at the acceptance form again. He smiled slowly as he looked at it. He really was going soon, wasn't he? And, if he was lucky, he might be able to find a special guy!

Matthew blushed at the thought. Sure, he'd had crushes on boys before, but he lived in a fairly Christian region with very few people who would even support him, so he knew he had no chance with any of those guys. Maybe moving and going to college would change that.

Alfred blinked as he looked at his form. "Hey, Matt? I think we have an issue."

"What?" Matthew scooted over, blinking as he looked at the form.

"They already assigned us our dorms," the elder twin said.

Matthew stared. "... what?"

"They assign dorms. I don't remember reading that on the website. We aren't staying together." The elder looked up in a slightly panicked manner, more frightened for his socially awkward brother.

The younger paled slightly. "I... have to share a room with a guy I don't even know?"

"And so do I. Oh, god, I'm gonna die."

Well, Matthew's brain began working like crazy by this point, his violet eyes huge. What if the guy was a jerk? What if he was into tentacle porn? What if he was absurdly ugly and fat? What if he horded a collection of comic books so huge that even Alfred would be jealous? What if he was actually a murderer?

And even worse...

What if he was sexy?

The idea of having a sexy roommate was completely awful. He'd have to be with this guy constantly, and he didn't want to be around him a ton if he was... if he was... hooootttt... hnngghhh...

Well, maybe a bit, but he could still be straight, which would be awful.

"What'm I gonna do?" Matthew cried, standing up. "I can't do it! I can't go to this school anymore!"

"Matt, Matt, calm down! Things'll work out, I promise!" Alfred exclaimed, also standing up before putting an arm around his younger twin, grinning. "The hero'll surely come to save you!"

Matthew groaned. "I'm not sure that'll help..."

Alfred punched the air again. "We'll work this out! After all, I am epic!"

"... please, j- just... just stop..."

**A/N- lulz this chapter be so short. Anyway, hope I can keep with this. XD;; I've been meaning to write a PruCan fanfic for, like, ever... but been too lazy! *shotmultipletimes* This story came from me deciding that there were too many stories about Hetalia Academy... so I wanted Hetalia University. 3  
><strong>

**Also, don't own Hetalia.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew stood in front of his dorm room, eyes narrowed as he stared at the door. Who would be on the other side of it? What would they be like? Would it be completely awful?

"Ughhhh, I don't wanna carry your crap forever, Matt," Alfred groaned, getting a better grip on the large suitcase. "Just go in!"

"Sorry..." he mumbled before slowly opening the door. "Excuse m-"

"Who the hell came into my awesomeness dorm with knocking?"

Matthew squeaked and jumped behind Alfred, eyes widening. The elder sighed and said, "Your new dorm roommate."

The door slammed open to reveal Matthew's worst nightmare; a sexy albino with a slight German accent. Matthew had a thing for any type of European accent, and this guy... dayum. Almost white hair, red eyes, and... hnnnghhh, too tight of a shirt...

"The awesome me doesn't need a roommate!" he snorted. "Especially not one as ugly as you!"

"... I'm going to kill this guy, Mattie. Is that okay with you?" Alfred asked, smiling a bit too calmly.

"No!" Matthew exclaimed, jumping in front of him. "Y- you can't! I mean... m- maybe we just freaked him out!" The blond turned to the bored-looking albino. "R- right?"

"N'aw, I'm just a dick." He grinned.

Matthew stared at him and felt his world falling apart. Not only was this guy incredibly sexy, but he was a jerk. This guy was going to make his life a hell on earth... the only thing that could possibly making it worse was if he was a slob, and five bucks said he was.

"One sec..." Alfred said as he put down the suitcase before pulling Matthew aside and hissing to the other boy, "I will not allow you to share a room with this... this... gyahh! I can't even think of a suitable word for this kind of guy! He's gonna be awful to you, and the only one who's allowed to be awful to you is me!"

"... not sure of whether that's a good thing or not," Matthew mumbled. "But... I mean, I'm here, so... so I kinda hafta deal with him, you know?"

"No, you don't. We can get you out of here."

"But... I mean... maybe he's not as bad as he seems..."

"He is!"

"We don't know that for sure..."

"Yes. We do. You saw how he acted back there! Most people at least try to be polite on their first meeting, but he called me, the sexiest man on earth, ugly! There's something wrong with him... !"

"Al... I... I decided to come here... we knew that there was a chance I'd get a bad roommate..."

"But I didn't think you'd actually get one!"

"Al..."

"What?"

"Let's just try for a week, okay? If things don't work out, I'll request a change. Maybe he's just awkward or something."

"... I swear to god that if he hurts you I'll murder him." "I can handle that myself."

"... I- I know that all too well..."

Matthew straightened up and turned to face the albino, saying in the most courageous voice he could manage to muster up, "Hello! My name is Matthew Williams! I am going to be your new roommate!" He stuck out his hand, but couldn't help but notice that he was quivering slightly.

The guy grinned and tilted his head slightly. "You're shaking. You act like a bird. Your name is no longer Matthew, it's Birdie."

Matthew stared at him. "E- excuse me?"

"You're Birdie," he said, flicking Matthew's nose. "And I'm Gilbert, the most awesome person on earth! You're lucky to be near a god."

Alfred pushed Matthew back, eyes narrowed. "That position has already been taken by me, thanks."

"What are you, his boyfriend?" Gilbert snorted. "If Birdie wants me to stop, he can stand up for himself!"

"I'm his brother!" Alfred hissed. "Can't you tell?"

"Birdie's way cuter than you," he said, winking at Matthew, who turned bright red. "Glad I got the cute one as my roomie."

"What the hell is- Matt! I refuse to allow you to room with this guy!" Alfred snapped. "I don't care what my roommate has to say, you're staying with me!"

"But... Al... !" Matthew pouted. "I... I just wanna try! If things go bad, I promise that I'll come to your place, but I... I wanna try being out on my own, okay?"

After a moment, Alfred sighed in defeat. "Fine, Matt. Let's go inside."

The albino smirked and opened the door a bit wider, his eyes on the violet-eyed boy. "Come on inside."

Matthew hesitantly entered, Alfred at his heels. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as he looked around. Yup. His instincts had been correct. Gilbert was a slob.

The blond closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He would not depend on Alfred anymore. All during middle school and high school, he, the dweeb that practically had no name, clung on onto Alfred, the star quarterback. He refused to do that anymore. He was an adult and needed to start acting like one.

"... I guess we need to clean up a bit..." he said carefully, looking over his shoulder to Gilbert, who looked annoyed for all of a moment before returning that cocky grin.

"No point, I'll just screw it up again." He yawned and flopped onto his bed.

Matthew glanced over to Alfred before pointing to the other bed and saying, "Put it down right there."

He did so, then walked over to Matthew and whispered, "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Matthew smiled as confidently as he could manage. "Of course."

"Matt, I'm telling you... I'm here if you need me, okay?"

Alfred look genuinely worried, which touched Matthew's heart. The brothers had only really become close over the past year, and sometimes he swore that Alfred forgot he existed still, but... these few times when he could really rely on him... these times were the best. These were the few times that Matthew was actually grateful he had an elder twin.

"All right!" Matthew exclaimed, brightening up considerably. "But I'll be fine! Things'll work out!"

Alfred grinned and ruffled Matthew's hair. "They better... or I'll kick a certain German's ass."

"Prussian!" came from the other side of the room.

"Where the hell is Prussian? Is that, like, Persia or something?" Alfred snorted.

"East Germany," he grunted. "But Prussia is a million times more awesome."

"Wasn't Prussia disbanded after World War II?" Matthew asked, struggling to remember. He had gotten that answer wrong on the test, hadn't he?

"Not to me!" Gilbert snapped.

"Calm yo tits," Alfred said.

"Whatever," he growled, looking away.

Matthew sighed and looked at his twin. "Wanna go back to your dorm to see if your roommate has come yet?"

Alfred shrugged. "Can't be as bad as yours."

"You know I'm sitting right here, faggot," Gilbert growled.

Matthew winced slightly. He detested that word. The other f word. He generally didn't mind it, but, for some reason, when Gilbert said it, it really hurt, like he was directing it at the younger twin instead of the elder.

Alfred ignored Gilbert. "Well, either way, I gotta grab another bag. Want to come along, or... ?"

"I'll stay here and start getting unpacked." Matthew smiled warmly. "Thanks, Al!"

Alfred grinned and ruffled Matthew's hair. "Don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone, Invisikid."

Matthew pouted as Alfred walked out. "Don't call me that!"

"Sure, whatever!" he called as he walked out the door.

... which left Matthew alone with Gilbert. Matthew looked at the ground uncomfortably, biting his bottom lip. The only guy he'd ever been alone with was Alfred, and they were brothers.

"... oi, your face is turning red. My awesomeness getting to ya?" Gilbert grinned.

Matthew felt his face turn even redder as he stuttered out, "N- no! I was, just, um, thi- thinking 'bout something else!"

Gilbert smirked. "Oh were you?"

Matthew nodded quickly, hoping his face wasn't turning even redder. He hated it when guys teased him, and he had a feeling that this guy was going to do it worst. How wonderful.

Gilbert swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. "What was that thought, Birdie~?"

"No- nothing..." Matthew looked away, face still bright red.

Gilbert stood up and slowly began sauntering over to the other side of the room where Matthew sat on his bed. "Oh really? Now you've got me curious! And you should know that you never get the awesome me curious, or I'll find it out no matter what!"

Matthew scooted back in his bed, leaning up against the wall, and whispered, "It was honestly nothing..."

Much to the blond's surprise, the albino climbed right onto his bed and sat on Matthew's lap. His violet eyes widened as he looked up into the red ones. He felt even more surprised as Gilbert put his hands on the wall right next to Matthew's head, ensuring that the smaller couldn't leave.

"Birdie~ you're shaking again~!" he purred, leaning in extremely close. "Shaking and blushing~!"

"Gil... Gilbert..." Matthew whimpered, pressing himself as close to the wall as he could. "What are you... ?"

"Tell me what was going through your mind, or I'll take something else I want..." he said.

Matthew was starting to feel dizzy. Gilbert was really, really, really, really close to him. He could feel his warm breath brushing across his lips. He had never been this close to anyone like this. His eyes, although slightly scary, were also really pretty, somehow. Bright, blood-red...

"Nothing..." he managed to say, his voice even quieter than usual. "It's... it was... there's... nothing..."

"Won't talk? I guess I'll have to show you a more awesome time than most get..." Gilbert grinned before pressing his lips against Matthew's, whose brain completely and utterly stopped working by this point.

**A/N- Silly Gil-Gil. :U lolhetaliaisntmine**


	3. Chapter 3

To be completely and utterly honest, Matthew had yet to receive his first kiss. And his first date. And his first anything romantic-wise. All he had managed to do during his high school years was ogle at the boys he had gotten crushes on. Not like any of them noticed him, anyway.

The idea that his first day on campus and he would be getting his first kiss had seemed rather preposterous. All he had wanted was to move in with a nice roommate, and have that be the end of it. He was more interested in living a fairly normal college life, perhaps falling in love with a classmate or something, and having those feelings possibly be reciprocated.

Uh...

Not sure that's what was going on right here...

Matthew knew for a fact that he did not have feelings for Gilbert, and he honestly doubted that the Ger- er, Prussian, he supposed, had feelings for him. It didn't feel like anything was there, it just felt like the albino was messing with him.

Gilbert pulled away, smirking even bigger than before. "Still wanna hang around?"

Matthew didn't really catch that because he was feeling a bit derpy. Everything was spinning, his brain refused to form any complete thoughts, and he was certain that his head was about to blow up from all of the blushing. He had no clue what was going on or what just happened.

So, of course, Matthew gave the most intelligent response he could muster up. "Duhr..."

"Oi. Oi. What the hell is wrong with this kid?" After saying this, however, Gilbert couldn't help but smirk. He was doing everything in his power to make sure the blond wouldn't stay. He didn't want to share his room with some freshman, he wanted it all to himself.

"Fag," he said simply.

That seemed to make Matthew snap out of it. "H- how am I a fag? You just kissed me? What the hell was that?"

"Impulse?" Gilbert shrugged. "I do that a lot."

Matthew felt himself turn bright red, then pale, then redden, then pale again. Impulse? His first kiss was taken by a weirdo albino on an impulse? Oh, god, could this day get any worse?

"Yo, Mattie, I'm ba- why is he sitting on your bed in that position?" Alfred's eyes narrowed as he stared at Gilbert, his grip on the two smaller suitcases tightening.

Matthew very suddenly realized how sexual of a position they were in and felt his face turn even redder. "N- n- n- nothing!"

Gilbert rolled off Matthew, smirking slightly as he got off the other's bed. "Not like the awesome me would want to do anything with someone as unawesome as you, anyway."

Well, today was going to just be absolutely awful, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this guy!" Gilbert complained. "I pulled everything I got out, and he still refuses to leave with his dick twin!"<p>

Francis shrugged. "Perhaps he's really wanting to go to this college?"

"He can switch dorms if he really wants to go to this college." Gilbert took a swig of his beer and made a disgusted face. "Francis, why the hell do you have shitty American beer?"

The French man shrugged. "It was cheap and I was depressed last night. You can throw it at people, if you'd like."

"Since that's all this fucking crap is good for..." he growled, glaring at the innocent can in his hand.

"Aww, c'mon, Gilly, be nice to the poor can~!" Antonio beamed. "What did it do to you~?"

"Tasted like shit," he grumbled back.

"So, tell me more about this roommate of yours," Francis asked, leaning in a bit too close to his albino friend. "Is he cute? What's his name? Do you know how big he is yet?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "His name is... like... Matthew, I think. He's cute, but kinda... ugh, I really don't want him in my room."

"Is it because he is cute?" Francis grinned.

"No, because I want my own fucking room!" Gilbert snapped. "I don't need some lame-ass kid in there!"

Anotonio patted Gilbert's head, smiling warmly. "C'mon, calm down. It won't be that bad, right?"

"Yes it will," he growled, folding his arms and pouting childishly. "I wanna have chicks in my dorm, and that guy... damn it! Not only does he look like a chick, but he acts like one! Especially with that fucking polar bear!"

Francis blinked. "... wait. Did you say his name was Matthew?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Yeah."

"Blond hair? Big purple eyes?" Francis asked, tapping his chin.

"Did you do him or something?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh mon dieu, il est Matthieu!" the Frenchman exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Cela fait des années!"

"What?" Gilbert asked intelligently.

"My dear little cousin! I haven't seen him since elementary school! Ah, what are the chances of us going to the same college? You must let me come over and see him!" Francis exclaimed, grabbing onto Gilbert's hand, eyes sparkling.

Gilbert stared at his friend with an unamused expression. "_Your _cousin? You sure about that? Plus, the kid's not French!"

Francis sighed and pulled away. "My dirty little secret... I'm only half-French. My father was from Paris while my mother was from Canada, in Ottawa. Our mothers were sisters, but my parents moved back to France when I was only nine. Ahhh, it's been so long since I saw him, but I remember that pretty hair so similar to mine, those big violet eyes, that shy personality, and the polar bear his mother gave him! Ahh, this is so exciting~!"

Gilbert stared. "... creepy coincidence."

"More like a cool one!" Antonio exclaimed before taking a chomp out of a tomato he had taken from his and Francis' fridge. "Is he anything like Francis? Do they look alike or act alike?"

The albino struggled to think. He hadn't honestly cared much about the kid since he was an annoying brat and was the reason why he wouldn't be getting his own room. Plus, he seemed kinda average. Easily forgettable. Meh.

"Sorta the same hair? He looks more like his brother." Gilbert shrugged. "And he's got a weird hair curl thingy that I kept wanting to pull on."

Francis blinked. "His brother is here?"

"Yeah? Why?" Gilbert blinked.

"I just... hm... surprising," he said. "I- it doesn't matter. Does he have my charm?"

"Nope."

"Ah. How disappointing. I'm sure he has his own charm, though."

"Not really. He seems like a dork."

"... maybe that is his charm~!"

"What the hell?" Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Either way, I'm not happy that he's my roommate."

"Hm..." Francis smiled slowly. "I've got an idea, if you'd like, to help with your little problem..."

Gilbert's ears perked up and he grinned. "I'd love to hear it.

**A/N- Ohohon. What's France's idea? O: Also, also, also... got a poll on my page~ and, uhm... I'd also appreciate it if you would take a look at one of the links up there... I have an original shonen-ai story going elsewhere... it's shotacon romantic teacher student comedy type crap if you're into that stuff. lol**

**I can only update on weekends because that's the only time I'm allowed on the laptop. But maybe I can get on on my birthday, this Thursday. That'd be nice.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and stuff. I find it incredibly humorous, actually, how many I get for PruCan fanfics versus regular fanfics... anyway, thanks! Oh, and Hetalia is obviously not mine!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew sighed. "Williams. Matthew Williams."

His math teacher frowned, looking over the roll once more. "I don't see you..."

"I'm at the very end! Second to last!" he said in exasperation.

The teacher frowned, staring at the list for a while before exclaiming, "Oh! Here you are! Matthew Williams!"

The blond sighed and nodded in relief. "Thank you."

"Were you late or on time?"

"I was the first one in the classroom besides you..."

"Are you serious? I never saw you!"

"... yes, I'm serious."

"You fade in pretty well, don't ya, uhh... ?"

"Matthew."

"Right. Matthew."

The young man, whose name had been missed during role call (not surprising, but...), sighed and left after getting it through the teacher's head that he did exist and that he was in class that day. He had been going through that pretty much all day.

It was sad to say, but he was actually used to this sort of thing. He had gone through it throughout pretty much all of elementary school, middle school, and high school. He wasn't sure what it was about him, but something made people forget him. Even Alfred forgot he existed sometimes, although it wasn't nearly as often as it had been before.

As he walked out of the school campus, he sighed, feeling the warm sunshine warming him up a bit. The college had been just a few degrees to cold... it was nice to feel the heat of the day~... to a certain point. Matthew did enjoy the cold more than the hot, admittedly, but he generally blamed that on his being Canadian.

"Yoooooo bro!" Matthew gasped as Alfred gave him a tackle hug from behind, wrapping his arms around the younger twin's neck. "Dude! We got out at, like, the same freakin' time! We must be just that awesome!"

Matthew gave an awkward grin. "Sure, Al."

"So, like, did you get lunch or what?" Alfred asked, already pulling Matthew along to a McDonald's without waiting for an answer.

"M- my class period ran through lunchtime, s- so no..." Matthew mumbled out as he was dragged along.

"Then we need to get you some food!" Alfred proclaimed.

"... does it have to be fast food?"

"Hell to the yes!"

Matthew groaned slightly. "But... you know I hate fast food..."

"We'll get you a shake and fries," Alfred waved it off.

Matthew sighed again. After moving in with Alfred, he had became a vegetarian. It wasn't that he was sickened at meat or anything, he just was no longer able to eat it after watching the other boy scarf down pretty much an entire cow. And that was when they were in sixth grade. Alfred's appetite and only grown since then...

Matthew guessed that he might be able to start eating meat again as soon as he was far enough away from his brother. He did kinda miss it, but watching his brother eat it completely ruined it for him.

"So, how's your roommate?" Alfred asked as casually as he could.

Matthew winced. Although the Prussian hadn't pulled any romantic or sexual moves since the kiss (that idiotic and awful kiss...), he still hadn't gotten any better. He was still a jerk and he was still a slob and he was still sexy, which he knew all too well.

"Fine..." Matthew mumbled.

"Two more days and it'll have been a week. You sure you're fine?" Alfred asked.

Matthew nodded. "I'm fine... how about your roomie? Didn't you say he was, like, British or something?"

Alfred groaned loudly. "Yes! The guy will not shut up! Like, his accent is totally wicked and fancy and all that shit at first, but... oh, god, it's so annoying! He's always complaining about how I'm a slob and have too many comic books and blegh! It's like he's trying to be my mo-" Alfred cut himself off and said quickly, "A replacement you!"

Matthew didn't seem to catch the first thing he was going to say. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Dude. You told me to pick up my socks." Alfred stared at him like it was the worst thing the other could have done.

"Whatever..." Matthew sighed. "So this new roommate... ?"

"Has freakin' huge eyebrows. Like, seriously," Alfred said. "The things just... holy shit, ever heard of a tweezer? I mean, like, generally dudes shouldn't do that 'cause it's kinda... uh... yeah, but, like, he needs to, ya know?"

"I've never met him," Matthew reminded his brother.

"Oh, yeah." Alfred squinted at the golden arches they were walking towards. "I think I'm gonna get the quarter pounder."

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes while Alfred started ranting about how delicious fast food was. His brother couldn't focus on anything for more than five seconds. Still, at least they weren't talking about Gilbert anymore... that would be... not fun.

The albino hadn't gotten much better. Okay, he wasn't any better. If anything, he was worse. Matthew couldn't let anyone know that what he was doing was bugging him, however. If he did, he'd loose and come crawling back to Alfred. He wanted to be independent! If he could just make it through the first week... he had been through much worse. He could do this much.

"Yo, Mattie, order up!" Alfred said, rapping his brother head lightly. "Come out of la di da land!"

Matthew blinked and looked up in surprise. They were already inside, at the front of the line. When the heck had that happened? Alfred stared at him for a while before rolling his eyes and ordering a chocolate shake and large fries for him.

"You gotta pay more attention," Alfred said as he sat down at a two-person table. "What was going through your brain?"

"Just... thinking," Matthew mumbled.

"About what?"

"... hockey."

Alfred shrugged. "If you say so."

"I miss Kumokawa," Matthew grumbled.

"Still can't remember it's name?"

"Mom's fault for naming it something Japanese."

"What was with her and that Japanese crap, anyway?"

"Dunno. She liked Shinto stuff."

"And yet she was Christian. She should've converted to that."

"Mm."

After a moment, Alfred hesitantly asked, "Does it still hurt to talk about her?"

Matthew shrugged, opened his mouth to answer, then was cut off as someone called their number. Both teens stood up and grabbed their food, and Alfred quickly forgot the question he was going to ask, much to Matthew's relief.

The answer was yes.

Matthew sipped on his chocolate shake and sighed. "Do you think summer'll be ending soon?"

"Hope not," Alfred grunted. "I want it to be summer all year."

"And I want it to be winter all year," was the reply he got.

"Whatever. Guess what I totally did today?" Alfred demanded as he took a huge chomp out of his quarter pound cheeseburger.

"What?" Matthew sighed.

"Mmkay, so, like, this Cuban dude who was, like, freakin' huge, called me out on eating in class when we weren't supposed to, and I totally got right back at him since by spraying a Coke in his face!" Alfred cackled.

"You shouldn't do that!" Matthew cried.

"He deserved it. He and I are now mortal enemies! Oh, and I'm enemies with the stupid Brit! And the albino freak! Plus some other people!" Alfred exclaimed. "And you have to fight them all with me!"

"A- Al! I don't wanna fight anybody!"

"Too bad! You are now my sidekick!"

"Sidekick?"

"Yeah, man! I'll be Batman and you can be Robin!"

"N- no way!"

"Why not? It'll be epic!"

"Alfred!"

"Yo, dude, want me to drop you off at your dorm, or what?" Alfred asked, completely changing the subject once again.

"I've got it... and I'm not being your sidekick," Matthew added.

"Lame sauce," Alfred complained.

"Don't care," Matthew said, pulling out a couple of fries. "Ugh, why do you like this stuff? It's so... blegh."

"It's delicious!" he said.

"It's oily," he countered.

"It's salty!"

"It's fatty."

"It's the best!"

"It's the worst."

Alfred pouted. "You can be such a meanie!"

"Mm," Matthew said, chewing on the food.

"How many teachers forgot you or looked you over or didn't hear you talk or-"

"All of them."

"Aww, that sucks. Thought that a different school would be different."

"I know, right?"

"At least I remember you, Marcus."

"... I hate you."

"Aww, that's so mean!"

"You're the one that's mean."

"Mattiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!"

"Go away!"

"But my dorm is this way, too..."

"I don't care! Go away!"

"You're such a poo-butt."

"What are you, five?"

"It's sexy."

"How is acting like you're five sexy?"

"It just is. You're turned on."

"No, I'm not."

"But I'm sexy."

"No comment."

"Matt, you're gonna make me cry."

"Sure."

"Be nice!"

Matthew smacked Alfred lightly upside the head as he walked up to his door. "Didn't I tell you to not follow me?"

Alfred shrugged. "Meh. You love me."

"Whatever," Matthew said as he opened the door. "I just think that-"

Matthew promptly cut himself off and felt his face redden considerably as he saw what was going on on a certain Prussian's bed. It included a blond man that looked vaguely familiar on top of a certain albino and tongues mixing.

Matthew, and I do believe this is needless to say, fainted, and catching his brother was the only thing that kept the other twin from doing the same.

**A/N- wat**

**This is kind of enjoyable to write because I make this crap up on the spot. I know how I'm gonna end the story, but I don't know the rest of this crap, which is why this story may be moved up to M at some point. Oh hon hon.**

**Alsooo, Gilbert is supposed to seem like a fast-moving jerk. I really, honestly want him to be a total douche. Yah. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. And Hetalia isn't mine. And these freaking A/N's are way longer than my old ones. ;dslkafjads;klf  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew's eyes began fluttering open. He groaned and very slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced over to his roommate's bed, expecting it to either be empty or have the other man be drunk on it, and was rather surprised, once again, as he saw the albino making out with another man.

"Omigod!" he squeaked, turning over to the wall and hugging his knees to his chest.

Gilbert pulled away from Francis, trying not to vomit. The dude tasted like freakin' frog legs. He didn't mind making out with one of his buds, but he kinda wished it would've been Antonio. At least then he wouldn't actually be worried about getting raped or whatever.

"Oh, you're awake," he grunted.

"Yes..." Matthew's voice was extremely soft and he grabbed onto Kabazobo for support, face red.

"He's as adorable as you said," Francis said, grinning.

"I never said he was adorable. Didn't I tell you that he's forgettable?" Gilbert snorted.

"Ah, but he gets so shy at seeing us express our love~!" The blond wiggled his eyebrows.

Gilbert, once again, tried not to retch. Who on earth would fall for the stupid Frenchman? Only a truly disgusting and filthy... thing could! Sometimes Gilbert wondered why he hung out with him before remembering that he was one of the few people who could manage to be around his awesomeness without their brains exploding.

Meanwhile, Matthew was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Gilbert was making out with another man, which meant that he obviously did not mind homosexuality. Or he was really horny. Or something.

Either way, this could either be an awesome thing (he wasn't sure he could really use that to honestly describe the albino Prussian, buuuut...), or a really awkward thing. Matthew wasn't sure how to handle seeing homosexuality in action because, although he had felt it, he had never seen it... no, he did not watch porn! A- anyway, he wasn't sure whether he'd get turned on or not.

"Ahh, so, your name is Matthieu, yes?" Francis asked a bit too brightly, bounding over to the other's bed. "Gilbert speaks of you often! Mostly to complain, but still!"

Matthew sweatdropped. That was great. He was complained about a lot.

Francis stared at him. Matthew glanced back, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the way he was being stared at. It got worse as he edged closer, beaming a bit too broadly.

"Uhhh..." Matthew leaned back a bit and managed out, "S- so, are you Gilbert's... uhm... boy... f- friend?"

Francis laughed. "Nope! We're just friends! But we do that a lot! He kisses everyone! And, as of late, has been fucking a lot of people, hm~?"

Gilbert's face turned somewhat red and he looked away, growling, "None of your bee's wax, toad."

"Frog is the proper insult," Francis corrected before turning back to Matthew. "We've had sex six times! I'm surprised he hasn't done you yet! Must be because you're too cute!"

Matthew felt his face burn. "I- I'm not, I- I'm p- plain..."

Francis leaned in extremely close and smirked. "I don't think so."

Matthew felt kinda like he was gonna faint again and, suddenly, he realized why this man looked familiar. He shrieked and jumped away, tears almost instantly standing out in his eyes. "Get away from me get away from me get away from me!"

Francis pouted. "What's wrong, my dear little Matthieu~?"

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes là!" Matthew almost burst into tears. "Restez à l'écart, Francis!"

The elder pouted. "Comment veux dire! Et après j'ai raté tant que vous..."

"I don't speak French," Gilbert grunted. "What's going on?"

"He's a rapist!" Matthew finally did burst into tears. "Rapist rapist rapist!"

"I am not! You're exaggerating, my dear!" Francis reached over to pat the boy's head, who quickly slapped it away.

"Stay awayyy! Wahhh!"

Gilbert groaned, stood up, trudged over to the other two, and hissed in his friend's ear, "Is this part of the plan?"

Francis shrugged. "Sorta."

"You sound convincing," Gilbert noted.

"I do try," Francis said before turning back to Matthew and hugging the younger male. "Ahhh, poor Matthieu! I can't believe you still remember that, though~! It was more than ten years ago, wasn't it?"

"Get off!" Matthew cried, trying to push the other man off him. "I hate you so much!"

"You hate your own cousin?" Francis pouted. "Even one as gorgeous as I?"

"Yes, I hate you, go away!" Matthew cried, giving one final push before the Frenchman finally got off him. "You're stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid!"

Francis shrugged. "I guess I can't please everyone... or, I suppose that I pleased you too much, hm?"

Matthew shrieked and punched him before burying his head his knees, face bright red. He attempted to stop sobbing, but it didn't really work that well, so he ended up just crying into his knees. Francis sympathetically patted his head, and he smacked it away.

"I'm still lost, ya know," Gilbert grunted, popping open a can of beer.

Francis smiled a bit too brightly. "Back in the dear old days of elementary school, I would come to visit my dear cousin during the summer! One of those su-"

"You are not telling this story!" Matthew snapped, glaring at Francis.

"Aww, why not?" Francis pouted. "It's not like we went all the way."

Gilbert coughed in the middle of gulping. "A- all the way?"

"I managed to get Matthew's pants off when he was seven before his mom interrupted us," Francis said with a shrug.

The albino stared. "His... pants off? But you two are cousins. And you would've been only nine. God, Francis, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Well, Matthew is a h-" Francis began.

"The hero is back!" Alfred announced, slamming the door open and rushing to Matthew's side. "Good, his faithful sidekick is awake! I searched all around town to find maple cookies, but I couldn't find any! So I brought maple syrup instead in hopes that it would wake you up! But now you're awake! And why the hell is the Frenchie sitting on your bed?"

"No reason," Matthew growled. "Gimme the fucking maple syrup."

"Aww, pissed Mattie is so cute," Alfred said, patting his brother's head before handing him the syrup. Matthew ignored the head pat, choosing instead to rip open the syrup and chug down about a cup.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Francis said a little too fondly.

"How the... what the... maple syrup can't be that good, can it?" Gilbert exclaimed as he watched Matthew calm down, then promptly look freaked out as he says this.

"Wh- what's that supposed to mean?" Matthew cried.

"Uh... syrup can't be that good? I've never had it." The Prussian shrugged.

Today had been too much. Being forgotten by all of his teachers, dealing with Alfred's idiocy, dealing with Gilbert's idiocy, meeting up with his cousin who had attempted to take his virginity, and now the albino had never had syrup.

"You have to try it!"

"I'm too awesome for it."

"No, you're not!"

"Am too."

"Oi, dick, just try it or he won't shut up about it."

"I'm especially not trying it if _he _tells me to."

"Bu-"

"But nothing!" Gilbert was starting to look annoyed. "I don't give a shit about your shitty syrup, and I don't ever wanna try your shitty syrup!"

Matthew now had a new dream besides to become a chef. To get the albino to try syrup.

"Not to be rude, but I believe that there's a more important matter on our hands that has to do with moi," Francis said, giving a sparkling smile. "And that is introducing your twin to me!"

Matthew glared at him before turning his gaze to Alfred and sighing. "Al... this is Francis. He's our cousin."

Alfred stared at the Frenchman for a while before voicing the Canadian's thoughts. "Oh, shit."

**A/N- Lame ending, I don't care. trololololololololo- *shot* Be happy you're getting an update. I wasn't planning on doing this until the weekend, but I've been allowed on the computer, as long as I'm doing artsy-fartsy crap, like writing. So yay for you people. Maybe I'll be able to get more writing out.**

**Strangely enough, Hetalia continues to not be mine. Also, thankies for the reviews. lololol This story is, like, the worst story I've written in years, yet it's getting the most attention. I hate it when that happens, which is all too often.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Jones!"

Matthew sighed and turned to tell the person that he was not his brother, only to get punched in the gut. He cried out loudly as he fell on his bottom, clutching his stomach tightly. He looked up (trying to stop the tears that were surely coming) to see a dark-skinned man that was wearing a Hawaiian shirt looking extremely pleased with himself.

"I'm not... I'm not Alfred..." Matthew wheezed out.

The man blinked in confusion. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not," he mumbled.

"You can't fool me, dammit!" he snapped, grabbing the Canadian by the front of his shirt and pulling him up so they were nose-to-nose. "You look exactly like him! Except... for..." The man's eyes widened a bit as he looked into the scared boy's eyes. They were violet.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, blinking after a second.

"I'm Matthew... his twin. C- can you please put me down?" The teen looked extremely uncomfortable, especially at being this close to the other man.

The darker one nodded and hesitantly put him back down before growling out, "Are you anything like him?"

"No way, no way, no way!" Matthew cried, waving his hands in front of his face to further state it. "Being like Alfred... ugh! I would hate that! I don't mean to sound self-centered or anything, but I'm a much better person than he is!"

The Cuban sighed and nodded. "Just the way you speak is different. All right. I'll believe you... uh... what was it again?"

"Matthew. Matthew Williams," he said, holding his hand out to the other.

"Carlos Machado," he returned, taking the hand and shaking it so much that the other young man started shaking everywhere. "Pleasure to meetcha, Matthew."

"S- s- same here," Matthew stuttered out, retracting his hand after a moment.

Carlos tilted his head slightly, staring at the boy in front of him. If he was the twin of that idiot Jones, then they would be the same age. The only real differences he could discern between the two was the fact that Matthew had violet eyes and a hair curl, whereas his older twin had blue eyes and a weird hair that stuck up.

... well, how they held themselves was different as well. Matthew looked like he had a much shyer and cuter personality, while Alfred always held himself tall and shouted loudly about things that would surely get himself into trouble. Yes... Matthew was already much better.

"Hey, so..." The Cuban scratched behind his head awkwardly. "You know... I know this great ice cream place if you wanna go get some. If your classes are all done, that is."

Was it Matthew's imagination, or was Carlos blushing? Either way, he knew he was slightly. "Yeah, m- my classes are all done with. I'll be happy to hang out with you."

"Great," the bigger man said, giving a relieved grin. "Wanna head now?"

Matthew nodded quickly. Although he had just barely received a punch to the stomach, he was willing to forget it had ever happened. He had never admitted it to anyone, but he did have a secret thing for the darker-skinned types. Gilbert was the only one he had ever considered looking at that was white.

The blond blinked in surprise and felt his face heat up. Considered looking at Gilbert? No way! There was no way that he even somewhat felt like that about the stupid Prussian! He was a drunkard pervert who didn't give a crap about anyone besides himself, and had really stinky socks! Like, seriously ew! Matthew didn't even want to think about that.

"So, Matthew... what made you pick Hetalia University?" Carlos asked as they walked down the hall together. "I mean, sure, it's an all right school, but... any specific reasons?"

"Uh..." Matthew blushed slightly and looked down. The whole "LGBT" thing was on his mind again. "Just heard that they had a pretty well rounded program for lots of things... it was somewhere where I could go with my brother and have us both get a pretty good education, eh."

Carlos gave a quick nod, trying not to be too annoyed at the mention of Alfred. "What are you planning on majoring in?"

"Food services. I wanna be a chef." Matthew warmly smiled.

"Can't picture it," Carlos said.

Matthew blinked. "Huh?"

"Can't picture you as a chef. You don't seem like the chefy type," he said.

Matthew frowned and grumbled, "That's what everyone says... I love cooking, though!"

"Well, if it's you're passion..." Carlos shrugged. "I just can't picture it happening, is all. Prove me wrong, though."

"I will!" Matthew exclaimed. "I'm going to be an amazing chef!"

Carlos laughed and patted his head. "Good luck with that."

Matthew blushed slightly at the touch, feeling kind of strange. Had he already gained a small crush on him, or was this just strong attraction? Either way, he was enjoying the time he was now spending with the other man.

Gilbert blinked as he saw Matthew walking out of the university with another man. He frowned slightly, feeling strangely annoyed at the other man. Why was he with the blond? What was he doing? Where were they going? What were they talking about? Damn him...

"Gilbert, what are you looking a... ?" Francis smiled, and turned to Antonio. "It seems we have a bit of a romance on our hands!"

"With who?" Antonio asked, blinking and tilting his head in surprise.

"Our little Gilbert is in love," Francis sighed.

The man they were talking about turned rather red and snapped at them, "Am not! I just... don't get why they're hanging out!" He pouted and folded his arms like a sullen child.

"Say what you will, I know the truth," the blond purred.

"Aww, that's so great for you! I can't wait to see what the wedding will be like!" the Spaniard exclaimed. "Who will be wearing the dress? Why, of course, it'll be Matthew, and he'll look so pretty! Not as pretty as Lovino will, but still rather pretty! It'll be beautiful, won't it, Francis? I-"

"Shut up!" Gilbert snapped again. "I don't like Matthew! I just don't trust the other guy! He looked like he wanted to eat him or something!"

"I am so sure." Francis smirked. Things were going rather well. Now if he could just get Gilbert to give up on trying to kick Matthew out, and realize what kind of things it could mean if he kept the other in...

* * *

><p>"This ice cream is great!" Matthew exclaimed, eagerly shoving in another mouthful.<p>

"Isn't it?" Carlos grinned. "I love it."

Matthew couldn't help but blush slightly as he continued eating it. They were sitting on a two-person table in a little ice cream shop that Carlos had randomly found earlier that week. The smaller felt like he was extremely close to the other, and he kinda liked it. He also liked being around the other man. He was much better than Gilbert.

Matthew frowned again in annoyance. Why had Gilbert come up in his mind again? The annoying albino had been doing that ever since Carlos had offered to hang out with him. It wasn't like he liked him, Matthew knew what "liking" someone felt like. This was more of just wanting to piss him off.

But how on earth would this piss the other off? Matthew frowned and spun his spoon around in his ice cream. It didn't make much sense and he didn't get it. Something was bugging him about it in the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Matthew? You okay?" He blinked and looked up, seeing the other man's concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matthew said, giving a little smile. "Just... just thinking about my stupid roommate."

"Your roommate? What's he like?" Carlos sucked on his spoon, to which Matthew giggled before speaking.

"He's an awful person. Like, you think my brother's bad? This guy's a thousand times worse. He's messy, he's always drunk, he constantly curses, he's always making out with somebody or other, like my scary cousin, and, worst of all, he's never tried maple syrup!" Matthew sighed in frustration. "He's just an all-around terrible person. I mean, how can you not have tried maple syrup?"

Carlos stared. "Wow. He does sound awful. Want me to beat him up for you or something?"

"A- ah, no! That would be bad! I- I mean, he's awful, but I can handle him just fine! I don't need anyone's help." Matthew scraped around the bowl, taking in the last bite he would get of the ice cream.

"Are you sure?" Carlos looked worried again.

Matthew blushed slightly, touched at his concern. "Y- yes... you don't need to worry about me. I can handle idiots just fine."

"Well..." The Cuban pulled his phone out of his pocket. "If you ever need someone to, I'll be there for you. Can I get your number?"

Matthew turned even pinker, pulling out his own phone and stuttering out his number. Carlos inputted it into his phone, took a picture of the embarrassed Canadian, and then gave said Canadian his own number. The blond, shyly smiling, hugged his phone to his chest.

Today had been a pretty good day.

**A/N- WHAT DA- CUBA X CANADA WTF IS THIS CRAP. Yeah, I've never written this pairing before, so don't get mad at me if I failed at it. Heck, I've never even read a fanfic about them. lol PruCan OCDness for the win! XD;; Hnnggghhh, I wanna introduce Arthur and THAT character already... I WANT ZEM NAOW.  
><strong>

**Hetalia isn't mine, and I thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and alerts~! They mean a lot to me! ;u; Oh, and, uh, also... should I call this story a humor one? It's not very funny for one of my stories, but it is a little bit...  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"So... who's that guy you were with?" Gilbert asked, not really paying attention.

Matthew blinked and looked up from his English report. "Huh?"

"Yesterday. That dude," Gilbert said vaguely.

"I talk with a lot of people," Matthew said.

Gilbert groaned. "Like, the black guy!"

"Carlos?" Matthew frowned, then smiled as he got a text from the person they were talking about.

"Yeah." Gilbert's eyes narrowed a bit. "That dude. What's up with him?"

Matthew glanced up after returning the text. "He thought I was Alfred, but it turned into friendship."

"Friendship?" Gilbert snorted.

Matthew, feeling his cheeks turn a bit more pink as he held the phone to his chest, smiled. "... yeah."

Gilbert did not like the look Matthew was giving as he thought about the Cuban. He had no idea why, but he absolutely detested it. The guy looked like he was in love. What did that guy have to offer, anyway?

Gilbert tilted his head slightly, staring at the boy whose attention had returned to his homework. Why was he so intriguing? He wasn't that special. Extremely shy, really sweet, obviously gay, and kinda adorable.

Gilbert felt his face turn red. Adorable? What the hell? He did have a soft spot for cute things, he supposed, like his pet birds he had during high school and that bear that the kid always carried around, but thinking that he was adorable? Uh, th- that was just weird. Not awesome at all.

"Why are you staring at me?" Matthew asked, breaking Gilbert's trance.

"What?" he said intelligently.

"Why are you staring at me?" he repeated patiently.

Gilbert felt his cheeks heat up and said the first thing that came into his head. "... wanna pull the curl."

Matthew stared and felt his cheeks turn pink. "You wanna... pull it?"

"Yeah..." Gilbert said, jumping off his bed and trudging to the other side of the room. "Lemme pull it."

"N- no!" Matthew cried, covering it.

"Yes!" Gilbert growled, leaning down close to the other.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"N-" Matthew began before Gilbert slammed him down, straddling the extremely shocked boy and holding him by the shoulders.

"Yes..." he breathed, pressing their foreheads together.

The blond's mouth opened and closed before he whimpered out, "Gilbert..."

"You're shaking," Gilbert whispered, one of his hands trailing up the others neck. "Are you scared?"

"No..." An obvious lie.

"Yes. Deal with it." Gilbert, enjoying how freaked out Matthew was, decided to scare him a bit more by gently kissing up his jawline, earning him a whimper and halfhearted push on the chest.

"Gilbert... stop... stop it..." Matthew took in a shaky breath, then gasped loudly as the albino's thumb and forefinger held onto his curl. "No! G- Gilbert! Ahnn... ! Please, don't touch there!"

Gilbert was enjoying this much more than he thought he would. Hearing Matthew moan for him was a really strange turn-on. Wait. Wait. Wait. He was getting turned on? Dammit. God fucking dammit. He was.

The albino got off Matthew, swearing in his head like a sailor. He glanced at the blond, who was still laying there, face flushed, hair slightly messed up, and breathing hard. Dammit again.

"It's fun to tease you." Gilbert grinned, surprised at how composed he looked. He glanced at the half-finished beer and came up with a perfect lie to get to the bathroom. "Gotta piss now, too much beer. Catch ya later, _honey_."

As Gilbert closed the door to the bathroom, he sighed. "Fucking kid. What the hell is up with him? What's he doing to me?"

He sighed and unzipped his pants, just as he received someone calling him. He groaned and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. He groaned again. Francis. He knew the perfect time to call.

"Make this short, I'm busy," he growled into the phone.

"I got the beach reserved for next Saturday!" the Frenchman exclaimed. "Having Papa give a generous donation to the company sure helped!"

All thoughts of getting rid of the feeling in his pants left his mind, at least for the moment. "Whoa, seriously? We can have the party next Saturday!"

"Of course!" Francis exclaimed. "It shall be an amazing party! I plan on inviting at least half the school! And perhaps I can make out with a certain blond, if you catch my drift..."

"There's a lot of blonds at this school," he grunted. "Which one?"

"A violet-eyed one."

Gilbert's eyebrows rose. "No."

"You get so jealous so easy! It's just like with Roddy and Lizzy!" Francis giggled.

"Don't remind me!" he complained. "It's bad enough Ivan goes here, but Roderich... ugh!"

"How is Ivan?"

"Hell if I know. I blocked him from texting me."

"Was he that bad?"

"Worse than dating you."

"That was only one date and it was for a yaoi fangirl."

"I know. But it was better than Ivan. Fucking freak."

"He has a new boyfriend, you know."

"Good for him. I don't give a shit."

"How rude."

"Don't care. Now I gotta let you go. Something important is happening."

"Important? In your pants?"

"Shut up."

Gilbert hung up, shoved his pocket in his pants and sighed. Time to get to work.

* * *

><p>Matthew smiled as he read the text. He and Carlos had been talking and flirting all afternoon. It was pretty obvious that the other liked him, and the Canadian was attempting to make it as obvious as possible that he felt the same.<p>

He bit the end of his eraser and stared at his curl, thinking about the stupid Prussian. He had touched it. Matthew had no idea why, but whenever someone touched it, he felt... weird. Especially down in certain regions.

His face got flushed as he thought about it. It was a weird thought. Stupid Gilbert. Stupid stupid stupid Gilbert.

Another weird thought; why had he gotten so uptight when Matthew talked about Carlos? He obviously didn't like Matthew, so it didn't make any sense. Stupid Gilbert being all up in his business.

Still... it was kinda nice to know that he cared... it made Matthew strangely happy. He liked the idea that Gilbert cared.

Matthew felt himself frown as he saw who the newest text was from. Francis. Stupid Francis. Stupid stupid stupid cousin. The weirdo had inputted his number into Matthew's phone without his permission. He opened it and blinked as he read it.

_Congratulations! You have been invited to my new school year beach bash! You may bring two friends, as long as I get to meet them... ;D_

Matthew reread it multiple times before groaning. "Come on! I don't wanna go!"

Gilbert slammed the door open at that point. "You are going to Francis' party! And it will be awesome!"

"But I-" Matthew began.

"But nothing! You are going, and I'll make you if I have to! Kesesesese!" Gilbert cackled.

Matthew paled considerably. "But I... I've never been to a party."

"Then stick with me, and don't go near Francis!" Gilbert said, pointing to his chest. He smirked slightly as the first bit of the sentence rung in his ears.

Matthew sighed. "... fine. I think I'll bring Carlos."

Gilbert's smirk disappeared. "Great."

Matthew, personally, thought it was perfectly awesome as he asked Carlos.

**A/N- Ta dahhhh. Hope you liked. Can't wait for the beach bash. Silly Francis. Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! :) Hetalia is not mine!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought you said you hated your roommate," Matthew said, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you gonna invite him to Francis' party?"

"Because I wanna teach him what a real party is," Alfred grunted before taking a swig of cola. "All he does is drink tea and talk to his make believe friends. And stare at his eyebrows. I've caught him doing that before. It was so weird, dude."

Matthew sighed. "If you say so."

"I can't believe you're inviting that Cuban guy, though! And, like, you wanna date him and crap! What's with that?" Alfred frowned at his brother. "You're, like, the worst side kick ever."

"He's cute..." Matthew mumbled. "And nice..."

"Still... he's my worst enemy. How could my own bro do that to me?" Alfred complained.

"Easily, apparently," Matthew said.

"Ughhh!" Alfred groaned, falling backwards onto his bed. "You suck!"

"You suck," Matthew snorted back.

"Nngh," was Alfred's amazing come back.

"When's your roomie gonna be back?" Matthew asked.

"You know... eventually..."

"You don't really know."

"I don't keep tabs on him."

"Yeah, but... still..."

"Still?"

"Ugh. Never mind."

"What? Do you know when dear old Gilly comes and where he goes?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Matthew hoped that Alfred wasn't staring too hard at him, otherwise he would notice the pink tinge on his cheeks. To tell the truth, he generally _did _know Gilbert's schedule. He knew what classes, he knew what times, he knew about when he'd be back...

Was that normal, or weird? Especially since they weren't exactly fond of each other. It was probably really weird. He decided to keep it to himself.

"Matt?" Alfred mumbled.

"Hm?" Matthew hmed.

"How did ya know you were gay? You said it had to do with Francis, right?" Alfred tried not to frown at the mention of their perverted cousin.

Matthew's face turned bright red. "I'd really rather not talking about it."

"I would rather ya did," Alfred said.

"But... it's awkward..." Matthew mumbled.

"So? Just tell me."

"... I got a crush on him..." the other squeaked out.

Alfred stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And then stared some more.

And finally he burst out laughing. "Oh my god, are you serious? You got a crush on Francis? Our cousin, Francis? Perverted, stupid, weird Francis? Matt, you have awful taste in dudes!"

"Shut up!" Matthew groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I- I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Alfred laughed. "God, next thing you're gonna tell me is that you're falling for King Douchebag!"

Matthew glared at him slightly. "I am not falling for Gilbert! I like Carlos!"

Alfred seemed to manage to gain at least some control, giggling a bit here and there. "Whatever. You still have awful taste in dudes."

"Shut up," Matthew grunted.

"So? What happened?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I... kinda confessed to him. Then he... uhm... starting doing sexual things to me that he said he wanted to try since I liked him and stuff. So... he... uh... took off my shirt and stuff... I liked it, but I wasn't ready for it, so I tried to get him to stop. He didn't, but... uhm... Mom managed to stop him before it was too late." Matthew wasn't sure it was possible to blush anymore than he was. Well, actually scratch that, he had blushed more when Gilbert had done weird things to him.

Alfred stared some more. "Are you serious? Did he, like, kiss you or was it just lust or what? How did he feel about you? And what did Mom say about it? And why the crap would you like Francis? Why can't you pick someone coolio to be with?"

"Shut up!" Matthew snapped, face red. "Carlos is a good guy... be- besides, Francis was just using me. He didn't feel the same about me. Mom was really mad... you know... since she was... yeah." Matthew cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping that Alfred wouldn't ask about it.

"I guess I kinda get it..." Alfred mumbled. "Was Francis a perv back then?"

"Yeah, but more romantic than a perv. He didn't know much about sex... actually, scratch that, he just wasn't as open about it. I'm sure he knows the same stuff now as he knew back then," Matthew said.

"Why do we have a screwed up family?" Alfred groaned.

Matthew shrugged. "Dunno. Speaking of family, has Dad called you since we got here?"

"Yeah, a couple times. He wants me to be more independent and shit. I told him that we were doing just fine and that he should stop worrying about us," Alfred said. "He seemed really worried about you."

"Weird," Matthew said, staring at his feet. "He hasn't called me once."

Alfred sighed in frustration. "Dick. If he really cares, he'll stop being so awkward. You two love each other, yet he won't talk to you. The guy needs to man up and just dial the number."

"I guess..." Matthew mumbled.

Alfred stared for a while at his brother's depressed expression. "... hey. Wanna go to IHOP?"

Matthew stared for a while before giving a teensy smile. "Really?"

"Sure. On me." Alfred sat up, grinning. "And maybe while we're out, we can grab you some job applications, yeah?"

Matthew laughed. "Probably would be good. I can't live off the money I made in high school forever."

"Student loans for the win!" Alfred exclaimed, punching the air and sitting up. "Let's go get us some breakfast for dinner!"

Matthew smiled and got off the bed. Alfred knew just how to cheer him up. He supposed that was one of the (few) good things about his brother. Knew when to shut up about family issues, and knew how to brighten his day after talking too much about family problems.

"... they have lots of syrup, right?"

"Of course, Matt."

"Thank you~!"

"Is that all it takes to make you happy?"

"Yes."

"... silly little brother."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"You git! Where were you, and why didn't you clean up your mess before you left?" Arthur demanded.<p>

"I was out with my brother," Alfred grunted, closing the door behind him.

"Doing what? I told you to clean up," Arthur growled, his arms folded and watching as Alfred walked right by him and flopped onto his bed.

"The dude was depressed, so I went job-hunting with him and took him to IHOP, okay? God, you're so whiny," Alfred growled, pulling off his shoes and socks.

"Did you even finish your homework?" he asked incredulously.

"Three more problems," Alfred said while pulling off his shirt. "I'll do them in the morning."

Arthur's cheeks seemed to turn a bit more pink as he stared at the American's chest, which, thankfully, the other didn't notice. "W- well, you need to do them first thing tomorrow. And clean up after yourself."

"Whatever," Alfred grunted, pulling the covers over himself.

Arthur sighed in annoyance, watching him and cheeks still rather pink. The stupid American just didn't get, did he? Why did Arthur have to fall for the idiots... ?

**A/N- Weird that I'm writing USUK when I'm a FrUK fan... I actually don't care either way too much, but I favor FrUK. **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I read every single review, and I smile at every single one! QuQ Oh, I smile at the other stuff, too, but I don't smile quite as big. XD Hetalia = not mine**


	9. Chapter 9

"The party shall be absolutely fantastic," Francis sighed, pouring himself a glass of wine. "I can't believe how fast this week has gone by~! Everything is almost ready, we're just putting up the decorations~!"

Antonio beamed at the other. "Who'd ya invite, who'd ya invite?"

Francis stared. "You really expect me to name everyone on my phone?"

"Yeah~ c'mon, please~!"

"... no."

"Awh." Antonio blinked and looked around. "Oh. Gil's not here. Where is he?"

"With my little cousin," Francis said with a wink.

"What's he doing with Alfred?" Antonio asked in confusion.

Francis sighed in exasperation. "Not that one. Matthew."

"Who?" The Spaniard stared blankly at the Frenchman.

"Matthew. Matthew Williams. The blond one with the curl?"

"Oh, yeahhhh! It's like Lovino and Feliciano's, but it's right here! Right, right?" The young man pointed to the middle of his forehead with a rather derpy expression on his face.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Yes, Antonio. Gilbert's hanging out with Matthew."

"... who?"

"Curl boy."

"With glasses?"

"Yes. His name is Matthew."

"... ohhhhh."

"Yes. Ohhhhh."

"Why's he hanging out with him?"

Francis couldn't help but smirk. "Whether Gilly knows this or not, he's got a little crush on Matthew."

"Whoaaa, really?" Antonio looked utterly shocked. "I thought you were kidding about the whole marriage thing."

"No, I wasn't," Francis said patiently. "For the first time since Ivan, he likes someone."

"Insane," Antonio said. "Is... uh..."

"Matthew?"

"Yeah, Matthew. Is he a sadist like Ivan was?"

"No."

"What's Matthew like?"

"You've met him."

"... I have?"

"Yes, Antonio. Remember?"

"Ohhhhh, yeah! He's got a curl! He doesn't talk a lot."

"No. He doesn't."

"Why does Gil like someone so opposite of him?"

"I dunno, but it means that he and I will be family! Tee hee!"

"Franciiissssss, please don't do that giggle again, it really scared meeee..."

"It was a tee hee moment, though."

"I don't care. It was scary."

"Whatever."

"Do you think... uhm... what was his name again?"

"Matthew."

"Yeah! Do you think Matthew likes Gilbert?"

"My love senses tell me he does! But not half as much as Gil likes him."

"Unbalanced?"

"Yeah. Gil's kinda hard to like, after all... even I don't like him, and that's saying something since I'm worldsexual."

"Did you make that uuup~?"

"Yes. Beautiful, no?"

"Yes."

Francis sighed. "Now comes the hard part, though."

Antonio blinked and tilted his head. "Hard part?"

Francis did his best to keep a sexual reference from spilling. "Getting them to recognize their feelings. Gilbert is too 'awesome' to like anyone nowadays, and Matthew seems like he'd easily get love and hate mixed up."

"What do we do, then? Doesn't Gil want Matthew out of his room and stuff, too?" Antonio pouted a bit, drawing his knees up to his chin.

"Yes... and this is where my romantic skills come in handy, and where a certain Cuban comes in handy," Francis said, winking.

"Yaaaaay, meddling!" Antonio exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and almost knocking Francis' wine glass from his hands.

"Be more careful," was Francis' growl of a response. "And don't call it that, it makes me sound evil."

Antonio stared blankly at his friend again. "You're not?

"... we need to have a talk..."

"I already had the talk!"

Francis facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why you had to come with me. I'm perfectly fine with shopping on my own," Matthew said huffily as he pulled out a shopping cart.<p>

"I need stuff," Gilbert grumbled, glancing around the store.

To be perfectly honest, the albino had wanted to get away from Francis for a while, who had been bugging him about Matthew a lot. He didn't really get why, and it was kind of really annoying. Besides, Matthew kinda gave off a weird warmth that Gilbert really liked. It was nice being around the Canadian.

"What stuff?" Matthew asked.

"Party stuff," Gilbert said.

"Like... ?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. You just wanted to get away from Francis, didn't you?" Matthew gave the Prussian a pointed look as he put some boxes of macaroni into their cart.

Gilbert scratched the back of his head and gave an awkward grin. "He's been buggin' me lately."

"About what?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff." He really needed to come up with a better response.

For some reason, Gilbert felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Why the hell was he blushing? Not only that, but why was he avoiding telling the kid that they were talking about him a lot? It's not like it really mattered.

"Wha-" Matthew began before getting interrupted by his cell phone. He quickly pulled it out and responded to a text, smiling that smile that Gilbert oh so hated.

"That guy?" Gilbert growled.

"Yeah, it's Carlos," Matthew said, putting his phone away. "He was wondering if I could pick him up some ice cream."

"Fatso," Gilbert muttered.

"What was that?" Matthew glared a bit.

"Nothing," Gilbert said, looking away.

"I swear!" Matthew complained. "First Alfred, now you! Why does everyone not like Carlos? He's nice."

Gilbert's ears perked up. "... your idiot brother hates him?"

"Yes," Matthew huffed.

Gilbert smiled a bit and whispered to himself, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"What was that?" Matthew asked, actually not having heard this time.

"Nothing," Gilbert repeated. "But I've got a question."

"What?" Matthew asked as he looked over the ice cream section.

"Do you like Carlos like that?"

Matthew froze, his eyes wide. He turned extremely pale as he slowly looked over to Gilbert. "... what?"

"Do you like Carlos?" Gilbert asked again while wondering what was up with that expression.

Matthew shook and gulped. "How... ?"

"You're not exactly inconspicuous about it," Gilbert said with a shrug.

Matthew slowly folded his arms, tightly holding onto his arms. He began mouthing something over and over again that Gilbert couldn't quite catch before looking up at the albino. His eyes showed how scared he looked and Gilbert frowned.

"Birdie? What's wrong?"

"You don't mind, right... ?" Matthew finally whispered out, tears standing out in his eyes. "You don't hate me, right? You made out with Francis, right? You don't hate me, right? Right?" His voice cracked at the end, like he was truly terrified of Gilbert hating him.

"Kid, calm down." Gilbert hesitantly put a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "I'm bi. I don't hate you. Calm down."

Matthew took in some shaky breaths and closed his eyes. "... I'm sorry... I just... I don't ever wanna come out of the closet..."

Gilbert frowned in confusion and tilted his head. "Why?"

Matthew lightly brushed Gilbert's hand away before turning back to the ice cream and pulling out a tub of vanilla. "I have my reasons."

Gilbert watched Matthew put the ice cream in the grocery store in confusion. Why had he freaked out like that? Why didn't he want to come out of the closet? What was up with him? Why the fuck did he like Carlos?

"You can't tell a soul," Matthew said, turning back to Gilbert with look that was a mix between fear and determination. "Not anyone. I mean it. The only ones who know are my family. You are the first one outside to know. Carlos doesn't even know. I swear to God, if you tell anyone, I will beat your penis in with my hockey stick until there's nothing there."

Gilbert winced. "Uh... got it."

Matthew sighed. "Good. Now let's just... let's just finish this."

Gilbert followed Matthew and couldn't help but feel a weird twinge. There was so much he didn't know about the boy, and so much he did want to know. Things like why he didn't like Gilbert...

Wait.

What?

Gilbert shook his head in confusion. He was starting to think weird things again. He needed booze.

**A/N- Gilbert's answer to everything: booze. Also, have to say, I love writing as Spain. He's so much fun lovelovelove. **

**Hetalia is not mine, and I thank you all, once again, for all of the favorites, watches, and reviews! I get so many with PruCan stories... it'll forever amaze me how much people like my crappy story. lol :D  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't mind carpooling, but why did _that _guy have to come?" Alfred complained.

"I'm right here," Carlos growled.

"I know," Alfred snorted.

"Please... you guys..." Matthew sighed. "Can we just go to the party in peace?"

"Not if he's here," Alfred mumbled, opening the door for Matthew. "It's bad enough I have to hang with the stuck up Brit..."

"I'm right here!" Arthur complained.

"He seems to talk like the person isn't here a lot, man," Carlos said as he sat down next to Matthew in the back.

"I noticed," Arthur grumbled, getting in shotgun.

"Matt? You got your license, right?"

"Um... yes. Why did I have to bring it if you're driving, though?"

"Because you're not allowed to drink more than a beer."

"A- Al!"

"What? It's not my fault you have a low tolerance."

Matthew felt his face burning. "Alfred!"

"What?" he snorted. "I need somebody to drive us home, and I'm not gonna do it, Arthur's probably gonna be drowning his sorrows about some shit, and Carlos is gonna be busy ogling at you! Stop it!"

Matthew felt his face burning even redder. "Alfred! Enough!"

"It's never enough with the stupid American..." Arthur grunted, folding his arms.

"Seriously," Carlos mumbled.

"What the hell? Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Alfred complained.

"Because you're a douche," Carlos said.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am no-"

"Okay, you guys!" Matthew cried, his eyes worriedly dashing from his brother to his boy- uh, f- friend. "Alfred, just focus on the road. Carlos, focus on... uhm... something else."

Carlos leaned over and whispered. "Like what? You?"

Matthew's face couldn't possibly get any brighter red. He shyly looked away as the other drew back, grinning. It was impossible to believe that the Cuban didn't like him. It felt... it felt really nice. Unlike when he was around stupid Gilbert.

Matthew blinked and frowned in confusion. Now why had Gilbert come up? The stupid albino was stupid stupid stupid. He didn't deserve to come up at such a time.

The blond sighed slightly as they pulled into the parking lot, staring at the beach that was lit up with lanterns, torches, and a large bonfire. It was crowded, with a large crowd of people surrounding the bonfire. The almost full moon seemed a bit bigger tonight than it usually did, and the water was calm. It was like out of the movies or something. Either way, Matthew did _not _feel comfortable.

"We're here!" Alfred squealed, bouncing out of the car.

"Sound bounding around like that, you look like a bloody fool," Arthur said sourly, glaring at his American companion.

Alfred pouted. "You're no fun. You know that's why I took you here, right? To teach you how to have fun!"

Arthur spluttered a bit. "I am fun! What on earth are you talking about?"

Matthew watched the two argue with an awkward smile on his face, then blushed slightly as Carlos stood extremely close to him, to the point that he could feel the others body heat. He looked up at him, feeling the smile becoming even more awkward. Carlos grinned a bit.

"Wanna head to the party?" he asked.

"O- oh, right..." Matthew said, then frowned. "Gilbert demanded that I come see him so he can meet you and see how awesome you are or something like that."

"Your roommate, right? I've been wanting to meet him, too." Carlos resisted the urge to crack his knuckles threateningly. The guy sounded like quite an asshole, and probably needed to get taught a lesson.

"Really?" Matthew blinked in surprise. "You have?"

"Yeah. Where d'ya think he'd be?" Carlos forced a grin.

Matthew looked around. "Wherever Francis is, or wherever the beer is."

"Matthieu!" Matthew winced. Oh shit.

The Frenchman beamed at him, waving as he staggered over, obviously on the verge of being drunk. He hug attacked Matthew and sloppily kissed both of his cheeks. The younger wiped his face in disgust. Carlos watched with an eyebrow cocked, obviously wondering what the hell was going on.

Matthew managed to push Francis off. "This is my cousin. He's hosting the party. Francis, this is Carlos."

"Ah, Matthieu has spoken of you." Francis pouted. "You are trying to steal my lover from me, aren't you?"

"I'm not your lover," Matthew growled.

"Hell yes he's not!" Alfred exclaimed, walking over to them and wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Done fighting with Arthur?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, we decided he was a fag," he responded.

"We most certainly did not!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur?" Francis asked in confusion before grinning slightly. "Ah, I remember you. You were in my Chemistry class, were you not?"

"Oh, good Lord, take me home," Arthur groaned upon seeing the other. "I was hoping that it would be a coincidence that it was being hosted by someone named Francis!"

"You two know each other?" Alfred asked.

"Briefly, before he left the class. He's just angry because I pleasured him during the lecture." Francis grinned broadly. "I must say, you're quite sma-"

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped, face quite red.

"Pfff- his dick is totally this big," Alfred snorted, holding up his pinkie.

"That's closer than you know," Francis said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stupid frog!" Arthur growled. "I'll throttle you!"

"Ah, I'm sure a few drinks will loosen you up," Francis said. "Why don't we all get one?"

"Hell yes! I haven't gotten drunk in almost a year! I need a beer!" Alfred exclaimed, punching the air.

"You shouldn't, though," Matthew mumbled.

"Aww, c'mon, it's fun! Where's the drinks, Franny?" Alfred asked, grinning.

"First of all, do not call me Franny ever again. Second of all, I'll show you right to them. Come along." Francis began leading them towards the bonfire (now the large group made sense...).

Matthew managed to untangle his brother's arm from around him as Arthur started growling to Alfred about how this was definitely one of the worst things that had ever happened to him. He slipped back to beside Carlos, giving a teensy smile. The other grinned slightly.

Matthew blinked and looked up as he heard a certain familiar voice, exclaiming drunkenly, "You guys think your roommates are weird? Mine's a homo who still sleeps with his teddy bear!"

And then Matthew's world came crashing down around him.

**A/N- Aww, dat wasn't very nice. Reviews make Mattie feel better. :D lolnotreallybutiwantthem. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They all really mean a lot to me, gaiz. *heartloveheart* And, lastly, Hetalia is not mine! Otherwise, I would be rich!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll fucking murder him," Alfred hissed, balling up his fists.

"For but a moment, I'm agreeing with you," Carlos growled.

"Gilbert!" Francis cried, pushing through the crowd and grabbing his drunk friend's arm. "How could you say such a thing? Matthew is-" The man promptly cut himself off upon looking back to see his cousin's expression.

Matthew looked sickly pale, and his eyes were wide and full of terror. He was shakily badly and tears were beginning to form. How could he have been so stupid? He had actually trusted Gilbert with a big secret like that. He should have known that something like this would happen. Why had he trusted the albino?

Gilbert, as drunk as he was, felt something sharp pierce his heart. Something about that expression that Matthew was wearing... something about it was awful.

"I hate you!" Matthew cried before turning on his heel and running away.

"Matt, wa-" Alfred cried.

"Jones. Let me take care of Matthew. You take care of the albino," Carlos said.

The elder twin narrowed his eyes before giving a slow nod. "I'll beat the shit outta him, you take care of Matt. Don't do anything stupid, fatso."

"Same to you, ugly," Carlos snorted before jogging after Matthew.

Alfred then turned to Gilbert, stormed over to the other male, and promptly punched him in the face. The albino stumbled backward, eyes wide and a hand over his nose.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"You bastard!" was Alfred's response as he grabbed the front of Gilbert's shirt and pulled him close. He held up a first, eyes flaming. "You have no idea what you've done, do you?"

"I just-" he began before getting cut off by Alfred punching him in the stomach. "Oof! Why... why the hell do you keep doing that?"

"Because! My brother is in the fucking closet for a reason!" he shouted. "Our mom killed herself because of him!"

"What?" Gilbert's eyes widened.

Alfred felt angry tears beginning to emerge. "Our mom killed herself when he told her! She was so utterly disgusted with him that she killed herself! He didn't want to ever tell anyone again because he didn't want them to get hurt! It all just reminds him of... of what he caused..."

Gilbert was in shock. Their mom had committed suicide just because she had found out her son was gay? No wonder why Matthew hadn't wanted anyone to know...

"You aren't gonna fuck with my brother anymore," Alfred hissed, pressing their foreheads together. "If you even _look_ at my brother, I'll murder you. You got it?"

"I... I just..." Gilbert whispered shakily out.

"You got it?" he demanded.

"... I got it," Gilbert said.

"Good," Alfred said, releasing the albino and pulling away. "Because I'll kill you."

Gilbert slowly nodded.

What had he just done?

* * *

><p>Matthew held his knees to his chest, sobbing. He had ran as far away from Gilbert as he could possibly get, and was now sitting near the ocean. It was dark over here, but he didn't mind.<p>

_"Mom, I have something to tell you..."_

"I hate you, Gilbert! I hate you!" he cried into his knees. "Die! Just die!"

_"Hm? What is it, honey?"_

"Why did you have to go and tell everyone? It hurts so bad... so bad... !"

_"You know Yong Soo?"_

Matthew had no idea what to do now. He was obviously out of the closet, now, even if he didn't want to be. Now, anyone that was anyone knew.

_"Yes?"_

He wished that he had never told Gilbert. It was just bringing up awful memories. Memories of that sweet, sweet woman who he had loved so dearly. That woman who had grown to hate him.

_"I feel funny when I'm around him. My cheeks get all hot and I get butterflies and I feel really weird whenever he touches me. What does that mean?"_

He hoped nobody would look at him any different now that they knew. Not that anybody even noticed his existence, anyway. He was lucky to just have his brother accept him and care for him.

_"... Matthew. Get rid of those feelings. That's disgusting."_

"Matthew!"

_"But why?"_

Matthew looked up, tears staining his face and eyes wide in surprise. "C- Carlos?"

_"Because you need to like girls! Liking boys is completely and utterly disgusting and wrong! You'll go to hell, too. I can't stand to have a son like that!"_

The Cuban squatted next to the Canadian and sighed. "Matt... are you okay?" His eyes showed his worry.

_"I don't understand..."_

Matthew wiped his eyes. "... no."

_"Well, understand this, Matthew; I could never have a gay son. If you can't be normal, then you're not going to be my son anymore."_

Carlos wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulder. "Alfred's beating up Gilbert."

"He's a good brother," was Matthew's mumbled response.

"I'm here for you," Carlos murmured.

"Thank you," he said, slightly leaning against the other male.

"Hey... Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know something that might make you feel better."

"What?"

"A date."

Matthew felt his face turn bright red. "H- huh?"

Carlos grinned slightly. "Well?"

Matthew looked away, shyly blushing. "You... you're right... I think that... that would make me feel better..."

"Great." Carlos grinned.

At least Matthew had someone that cared about him.

**A/N- I am so so so so so sorry for the slow update. Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in for some reason! The instant I could, though, I got to work on this! I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter and got to know the characters a bit better. (Plus, weewttttt, Korea was mentioned! :D) Thanks for reading, and Hetalia isn't mine! Also, thank you for all of the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred watched his brother sleep and sighed. It was a mistake to go to that party. All it had done was hurt his brother, who was currently asleep in his bed. He couldn't let Matthew go back to be with Gilbert for another, no way.

Besides, he wasn't tired. Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair, remembering when he had found out his mother was dead and he had a brother. He had known that she had committed suicide, but he didn't know the reason at first. His father had read her suicide note, so he knew. He knew oh so well.

Alfred didn't care for his younger twin when he first came to live with him. Heck, he had barely even recognized the other boy's existence. He still felt awful about it, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

The younger twin, at one point, was his ride home from a party. He was given a drink of what was supposedly water and had gotten drunk. Alfred wandered over to his brother once the party got lame, only to find him sobbing his eyes out about how much he missed his mom, how he wished he wasn't gay, how he wanted so desperately to be noticed by his brother, and how he wished that he could bring her back. Needless to say, Alfred was totally lost on all of the topics.

He had later gotten the full story from his father about why their mother had committed suicide. Alfred decided, after going into a rage, that he would be the one to protect Matthew. Whether he was protecting Matthew from jerks like Gilbert, homophobes like their mom, or people who honestly cared about him like Carlos, he would be there for him.

Alfred glanced over to Arthur, who was asleep on his own bed. The stupid British guy. The stupid British guy who was obviously gay and crushing on him.

Alfred didn't mind gay people. No, not at all. He just didn't swing that way, and it was kind of awkward when he caught Arthur staring at him when he got changed or crap like that. Plus, the eyebrows really freaked him out. There could be, like, an animal living in there or something! What the hell?

Alfred sighed and leaned back. He hoped that Arthur would figure out he wasn't interested in him soon, or he'd end up getting hurt. Besides, Francis looked like he had his eyes on the eyebrows boy.

He returned his attention to his brother and sighed. How on earth could he have let him live with Gilbert like that? The albino had hurt him, and deeply. Heck, Matthew had cried himself to sleep! He had only done that twice before.

Not only that, but he only stopped crying when the Cuban was around. Alfred wanted to continue being Matthew's hero, and he couldn't as long as that guy was around. He had even asked Matt on a date! Bleeeggghhhhhh! Well, at least it wasn't Gilbert who had asked him out. Then Alfred would go to jail for crushing his head.

Still. Stupid Cuban trying to take his brother. Alfred would kill him. He was the hero, after all, and he needed to save his damsel of a sister from the evil grasp of that ice cream obsessed weirdo.

And, with that, at three in the morning, Alfred started coming up with ideas on how to get Matthew to break up with Carlos.

"I seriously said that?" Gilbert was in shock.

It was the morning after Francis' big party, and Gilbert had awoken, in confusion, at the Frenchman's dorm. He was happy to say that he wasn't naked, but he did have a serious hangover and was finding out what he had done that night.

"Oui," Francis murmured. "You did."

"I told everyone that Matt's a homo?" Gilbert repeated, just to make sure.

"Yes... I can't believe you can't remember anything from last night." Francis sighed, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well... I remember one thing," he admitted.  
>"What?" He raised an eyebrow.<p>

Gilbert stared at the ground. The expression on Matt's face was stuck in his mind. The look of absolute shock and horror, with some tears beginning to fall down his face, was stuck in the albino's mind. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

Why did he care so much? He didn't care about anybody this much, not even Ludwig, and that was his brother! He hadn't cared about anybody like this since her.

His heart dropped into his stomach. Could it be that the reason why he hated Carlos was... the reason why he liked having Matthew around was... why he cared so much about him was...

Gilbert liked Matthew?

"Was habe ich getan? Gott, was habe ich Matthew getan?" Gilbert cried, grabbing his hair. "Ich wirklich vermasselt!"

"I don't speak German," Francis calmly reminded his friend.

"I like Matt!" he cried.

Francis spat out his orange juice and spluttered out, "Y- you figured it out? Without my help?"

"What the hell do I do, Francis?" Gilbert cried. "I seriously hurt him! And now he's with Carlos! And he probably hates me!"

"You figured out that you liked him without me..." Francis sat back, looking at his friend in wonder. "Amazing."

"Francis! Are you listening to me?" he demanded.

"Oh, right, what?" The blond blinked.

"I've hurt Matt really bad. I've gotta... I've gotta figure out how to make it up to him or something. I mean, I... I just... I don't know what to do," he admitted.

Francis smiled. "That's why you have me as a friend. I'll get Alfred away from Matt for a little while, and then you can apologize to him. You should probably bring some maple syrup or something to show that you truly mean it."

"What if I don't think I can do that?" Gilbert said after a moment awkwardly.

Francis stared. "Are you serious?"

"I haven't apologized to anyone in a while," he mumbled.

"Fine. Whatever. Then Alfred will go into super-over-protective-hero-mode, and you'll never be able to see Matthew again, and he'll transfer schools, and he'll hate you for all of eternity, and-"

"Fine, I got it, I'll apologize! But I'll need your help." Gilbert looked away.

"As long as you promise to help me with my love problems," Francis said with a wink.

"I thought you were the king of love."  
>"And yet my princess hates me... ah, how sad."<p>

"Whatever. I'll try, but you gotta help me first."

"All right, all right."  
>"Good."<br>"Hey, guys!" Antonio exclaimed, coming in. "You'll never believe what I bought!"

"Oh dear god, not more..." Francis groaned.

"What did you buy? And would you keep it down? Myy head hurts," Gilbert said.

Antonio ignored the last statement and decided to, instead, exclaim at the top of his lungs, "Tomatooooesssssssss!"

**A/N- Derpy Spain is derpy. I needed some humor after how angsty these chapters have been. And I needed some PruCan. I'm getting really sick of writing about Cuba x Canada. And I'm getting sick of America x England. And I want America x ? to come up already. BTW, yes, he is straight. Probably. adsfkl;dsfj Thanks for enjoying, you gaiz. ;u; Hetaria isn't mine~**


	13. Chapter 13

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Uhh, Birdie! You're he-"

Alfred stepped in front of his brother, eyes narrowed. "Don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't you even dare think about him. We're just stopping by to grab his stuff."

His shoulder's slumped. "... oh. So you're leaving."

Matthew didn't look at his roommate, but he did nod. His eyes were somewhat glazed over. He hated that he couldn't live on his own. He hated that he still needed his brother. But, more than any of those things combined, he hated Gilbert.

"Matth-" Gilbert started.

"I said you can't talk to him!" Alfred hissed. "My little brother hates you now. You seriously screwed up. Deal with it."

Gilbert stared at the ground. The last time he had said he was sorry was to her. The last time he had felt this way was her. He couldn't loose two people that he cared so deeply about.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Matthew paused as Alfred pulled off the sheets, ignoring the albino. Had he really just heard him say that? It seemed impossible. He didn't apologize for anything. Ever. Not for when he stole Matthew's toothbrush, not for when he went through Matthew's stuff to see if he had any beer, and not when he had used Matthew's bed for unmentionable things with a girl.

Maybe he had heard him wrong. Matthew glanced over to him and felt his heart wrench. Gilbert looked utterly regretful and depressed. Loosing Matt obviously meant more to him than he was originally letting on.

"Matt? Where do you want the bear?" Alfred broke Matthew from his reverie and he smiled awkwardly.

"Ahh... uhm... just lemme carry him," Matthew mumbled, taking it.

He smelled it and sighed. Kumawaka still smelled like home, even after all of these years. The stuffed bear smelled like his mother's pancakes, which were even better than his.

He missed her dearly.

"Almost done..." Alfred muttered, glancing over to his brother. Matthew looked like he was off in his own little world, probably thinking about their mom. He had been thinking about her a lot since the incident. It had only been two days, but they had felt like an eternity.

"Okay," Matthew said.

Alfred glanced over to Gilbert, who was silently watching them. His eyes looked very worn and tired, different from the usual idiotic albino that Alfred saw. He had probably been worrying about Matthew. Sweet, in a sick way.

Alfred watched Gilbert's eyes slide over to Matthew and soften considerably. There was a tiny smile on his face, as though he were remembering something pleasant. He looked like he was totally lovestruck.

"Fuck no," Alfred growled.

"What did the awesome me do now?" Gilbert groaned.

"Yes, what did he do?" Matthew asked.

"You quit looking at him like that or I'll kill you, just like I'm gonna kill the other dude," Alfred snapped.

"What did I do?" he complained.

Alfred clasped his hands over his brother's ears and hissed, "You looked at my brother with those lovey dovey eyes! If you think for even an instant I'd let you look at him like that, then you're sorely mistaken. Matthew is my brother, and I'm gonna protect him, especially from assholes like you! Don't forget what you've done to him." He let go of his ears.

"What did you say?" Matthew asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Gilbert muttered, glowering at Alfred.

"Yeah. Doesn't matter," Alfred muttered right back.

Which just made Matthew feel even more confused. What had been said while he couldn't hear? It obviously involved him. Damn it, he hated secrets!

"I'm all done," Alfred said, zipping up the suitcase. "Let's go."

"Oh," Matthew said softly. "Right."

Gilbert looked away. He didn't want to watch the other go. It would be to hard. He heard the door shut and he sighed, flopping onto his bed. He had his own room now. Too bad he got it the instant he didn't want it.

Matthew, meanwhile, was following after Alfred and remembering those eyes that were so full of regret. He obviously felt terrible for what he had done and wished he hadn't done it. He even went as far as to say the two words Matthew thought would never slip out of his mouth.

Maybe... just maybe...

Matthew turned and started walking back to the dorm room, eyes determined. If he could get Gilbert to apologize and mean every single word, then he would forgive him. He would try once more. He would do his best.

"Matt? Where are you going?" Alfred demanded.

"I'm going to give him one last chance," Matthew shouted over his shoulder.

Alfred could see the determination in his eyes. But it wasn't a normal determination, it was... it was strange. There was a weird fire there. It was like...

Oh, fuck, Matt felt the same.

Matthew reached for the doorknob, only to blink in surprise as Gilbert slammed the door open. The albino turned slightly red as he saw the blond. "Uhh..."

"Hey," Matthew said awkwardly.

"Okay, listen to me for just a second," Gilbert said in a pleading tone. "I'm an awful, awful, douche bag. I completely and totally betrayed your trust, and I feel so unawesome for doing it. I was being a drunk dick, and I... I don't even know! I'm just... I'm really, seriously sorry. If you come back, I'll never do it again. And if I do, you can, like, stick your hockey stick up my ass or something. I would deserve it! I'm really, really, unbelievably sorry."

Matthew stared into Gilbert's eyes. He really meant it. Matthew could tell. He really meant it.

"One more chance. You have to clean your side of the room, stop looking through my stuff, stop bringing in girls, stop drinking beer all the time, stop leaving the cans and bottles everywhere, stop calling me names, and, for god's sake, do your laundry!" Matthew said, folding his arms and glaring.

"Shit, can we right that down? That's a lot to remember," Gilbert said.

Matthew slowly smiled. "Fine. Stupid."

Gilbert grinned. "If you think of anymore, then write those down, too. I got a lotta improving to do to become completely awesome."

"I'll be happy to help," Matthew said.

Alfred stared, his jaw slack as Matthew walked back in. "Matthew. Matthew. Matthew. Why the hell do you keep picking awful guys?"

**A/N- Resolution for the first bit of the story. C: There's more, obviously, but I gotta think up a second storyline. lol That's how my stories work; lots of storylines. Anyway, thankies for all of reviews, favorites, and alerts! ;u; Hetalia isn't mine!**


	14. Chapter 14

"You! Fucking! Douche!" Matthew shouted as he smacked Gilbert with his pillow repeatedly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gilbert cried, covering his face. "I didn't know they were yours!"

"Who else would have them?" Matthew demanded, giving him another good smack.

"I don't know!"

"They were in our room! They weren't yours! And! You! Took! Them! My! Fucking! Cookies!"

"I'm sorryyyyy!"

"I brought the tomato soup!" Antonio exclaimed, slamming open the door, only to find Matthew straddling Gilbert while holding the pillow above the head. "Hm... interesting fetish..."

Matthew turned bright red and jumped off Gilbert. "A- Antonio! Don't say things like that! I have a boyfriend!"

"A fatso of one," Gilbert grumbled, who had been enjoying Matthew's vital regions up against his own.

Matthew glared at him, a big frown on his face. "I heard that."

It had been a week since Gilbert had told everyone that he was gay. Matthew was extremely interested in changing Gilbert for the "better". Which meant that he hadn't gotten drunk in almost two days (FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE HELP HIM), he had to clean up more, and he couldn't be irresponsible anymore. It was like Matthew was trying to turn him into some sort of freak.

Not that he was minding as much when he watched, like, Matthew get changed or when he bent over to grab something or when he was sleeping and cuddled up with his teddy bear or when he was shouting about what an idiot Gilbert was or when he was drinking maple syrup straight out of the bottle or... okay, Gilbert had gotten a little obsessive.

Matthew raised an eyebrow to Gilbert, who had his pervy face on. "Stop thinking about boobs."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Gilbert said with a grin.

"You haven't stopped," Matthew said.

"Uh-huh," Gilbert said.

"You guys..." Antonio said. "Play nice or I won't let you have any tomato soup."

"Pancakes are better," Matthew muttered under his breath.

"Are not," Antonio said.

"Are too," Matthew said.

"Are not!" Antonio said.

"Are too!" Matthew said.

"Does it really matter?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes!" the other two responded as one.

"Whatever," Gilbert groaned. "Antonio, what'd you come over for?"

"Um..." Antonio's brow furrowed before he beamed. "I remember now! Your brother wants to see you about something or other~!"

"And why do I wanna see that stuck-up guy?" Gilbert asked.

"Because. He said he had a wedding invitation for you," Antonio said.

"Wedding... ?" Gilbert's eyes widened. "No. No way in hell am I going to their wedding."

"Whose?" Matthew asked.

"Doesn't matter," he growled.

"Does too! Do you think it's Liz's?" Antonio asked.

"Who else would send me a wedding invitation?" Gilbert complained. "Her and Roddy are together, they don't need me anymore."

"Liz and Roddy?" Matthew looked a little lost.

"Doesn't matter," Gilbert growled. "Get out, Antonio."

"But-" the Spaniard began.

"But nothing! Get the hell out of here, and tell my brother that I'm not coming!" Gilbert snapped.

Matthew decided to stay quiet. Gilbert looked pretty darn mad, and he didn't want to get involved in that. Whoever these people were... uhm... Liz and Roddy, he guessed, Gilbert didn't want to see them.

Still... he couldn't help but wonder why. Come to think of it, even though Gilbert knew a lot about him, he didn't know a lot about the other. He started to wonder what his home life was like, what other friends he had, and why on earth he was such an idiot. Matthew wondered if any of these questions would ever be answered.

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert said from his bed.

"Yes?" Matthew replied.

"Do you have anything going on tonight?"

Matthew blinked and felt his cheeks strangely heat up a bit. It wasn't like Gilbert was asking him out or anything... besides, he had Carlos! Although they hadn't officially decided that they were boyfriend and boyfriend, it was pretty obvious.

"Uh, no," Matthew said.

"I think we should go out and do something awesome," Gilbert said.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. I want a bird."

"A bird?"

"Yeah. A little yellow one like I had when I was in middle school."

"So... you wanna go shopping for a bird?"

"Sure. It'd be fun."

"Does this dorm even allow pets?"

"Of course it does. Probably."

"I'm not buying a bird until we know for sure."

"If they let in your bear, then they'll let in my bird!"

"Uh-huh. I am so sure."

"It's true. I'm gonna name it something awesome, like Gilbird."

"... your stupidity amazes me."

"Oi! I'm not stupid! I'm awesome!"

"Sure, Gilbert. Whatever makes you happy." 

* * *

><p>Elizabeta frowned and slightly glared at the phone. "He wouldn't even meet with you?"<p>

"Nope," Ludwig said, sighing. "Guess he's still mad at you two."

"If I wanna be with Roderich, then he can't get mad," she said huffily. "I can't believe he's still whining about that crap."

"Of course he is. He's Gilbert."

"The guy needs to get a boyfriend or something," she sighed.

"... don't you mean girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

"... do you really want him to come to your wedding, though? I thought you two hated each other ever since you broke up," Ludwig said softly.

She half-closed her eyes. "Yeah. I still hate him and so does Roderich. But you know what? There really was a time when I loved the guy. I was hoping that... that maybe... that we could find a way to be friends again someday. I guess not if he's not willing to try."

Ludwig sighed. "All right. I'll get him to think about it, okay?"

Elizabeta's eyes opened wide and she squealed a bit. "Really? You'll try to get him to come? Eek, eek!"

"Don't mention it," he said gruffly.

"Okay~!"

"One more question real quick..."

"Hm?"

"Does Roderich know that you've invited Gilbert?"

There was silence on the other side of the line for a while. "Um... well... not exactly..."

Ludwig groaned. "You better find a way to tell him, and soon. Otherwise, there'll be hell to pay in the end."

She laughed nervously. "I know, but... well, he wouldn't say yes, so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Which is never a good idea when you're planning a wedding."

"Eh. He'll find out eventually."

"... wonderful for him, I'm sure."

"Yup! Well, Ludwig, thanks for your help! Give Feliciano lots of kisses for me!"

"No."

And with that said, he hung up the phone. Elizabeta pouted at her cell phone for a moment, then sighed. "Well, at least I might have Gilly come."

She smiled at the thought of being able to see him again. Maybe, if she lucky, he wouldn't be as much of a douche. That would be nice. And impossible. But still nice.

Who knows? Maybe somebody would manage to change him.

**A/N- I thought of plot ideas. :D Yaaay. Lizzy and Roddy and Gilly and Matty and Antonioy. Pffff- 'scuse my being an idiot. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and such, sorry that the relationships seem rushed! I'm actually working on making that better, and I see I need more work. I appreciate any crits that are given. Thank you all for reading! Hetalia is not mine!**


	15. Chapter 15

Matthew knew the instant he opened his dorm room's door that it was going to be a long night. Gilbert was shouted profanities at a young man that Matthew hadn't ever seen before, and he was shaking a can of beer. Where did he even get that? Matthew had taken all of his beer away...

"There's no way in hell that I'd ever go!" Gilbert snapped.

"Why?" the blond asked. "She wants you there."

"So? I don't care! She shattered my heart!" Gilbert said.

"Uhm... I'm home..." Matthew said.

"Thank God! Birdie, tell him that I'm not going to any wedding!" Gilbert cried.

"But I-" Matthew began.

"Alfred Jones? I thought you said your roommate was named Matthew," he said.

"We're twins," Matthew said, not at all surprised that this guy knew his brother. "What's going on?"

"I'm Ludwig and I-" he began.

"My stupid brother wants me to go to Elizabeta's wedding, and there's no way that I am!" Gilbert pouted childishly.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Please, try to be reasonable..."

"No!"

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Matthew asked.

"He doesn't want to go to his ex-girlfriend's wedding," Ludwig said.

"Don't just tell him about that!" Gilbert complained.

"Why don't you wanna go? Was it a bad breakup or something?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert clamped a hand over Ludwig's mouth before he could respond. "It doesn't matter."

"Sure seems like it does," Matthew said.

Gilbert looked away, glaring at the floor. He hated her. He loved her. He hated her. He loved her. He hated her. He hated her. He hated her.

Matthew couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them, and why they had broken up. Not only that, but why was Gilbert so adamant about not going to their wedding? It must have been a bad breakup.

"Veeee, Ludwig!" Matthew heard before the door slammed open. "Where did you goooo~?"

"Oh shit, he found me," Ludwig said, scrambling backwards.

"Who found you?" Matthew asked.

"Feliciano!" Gilbert said, a wide grin breaking onto his face.

The brunette instantly hugged/tackled Ludwig, chattering about how he had seen a bird, a kitty, a snail, another kitty, a rock, some flowers, an ugly guy, and some other things that were said too fast for Matthew to catch.

"Get off me!" Ludwig snapped, trying to pry him off.

The look Feliciano gave him was a confused and slightly sad one. "Why... ?"

Ludwig instantly gave in. "... fine."

"Uhm... who's that?" Matthew asked Gilbert quietly.

"My brother's roommate. He's adorable," Gilbert said.

Matthew felt a weird twinge as he said this. It almost felt like he was... jealous? No, no, that was silly! He didn't like Gilbert, he liked Carlos... right?

"Didja get him to go to Liz's wedding~?" Feliciano asked.

Aaand then Gilbert was back into his grumpy mood. "I'm not going."

"Whyyyyy?" Feliciano whined.

"Because Roderich is a douche and Elizabeta is a bitch. Why should I go to their wedding?" Gilbert said.

"Because she still cares about you," Ludwig said softly.

Gilbert continued glaring for a while longer before his gaze softened. "... she does?"

Ludwig nodded. "She misses you."

Gilbert shook, clenching his fists. Did she really still care? Did she really miss him? Or was that a lie, just like their entire relationship? Which could it be?

"I'll think about it," he muttered.

Ludwig gave a small smile. "That's all I'm asking out of you."

"Get out," Gilbert growled.

Ludwig gave a small nod. "Let me know as soon as possible."

He dragged Feliciano out, and Matthew still felt confused about the entire ordeal. Why was Gilbert so against it? What had happened in the past? He would get some answers, whether it was his business or not.

"Birdie, we're going out," Gilbert said as he pulled on his shoes.

"But I just got back from class," Matthew protested.

"Don't care. We're gonna buy that bird, like I told you we were gonna a few days ago," Gilbert said.

"Oh, so we're really doing that?" Matthew questioned.

"Of course we are," Gilbert grunted as he stood up. "I want a bird."

"Come to think of it, why do you call me 'Birdie'? It doesn't make any sense," Matthew said as he followed Gilbert out.

"Because. You look nervous and your hair is, like, blond," Gilbert said.

"Thanks for clearing that up," Matthew said sarcastically.

"I dunno, you just remind me of a bird." Gilbert squinted at him.

"So, where's the pet store?" Matthew asked.

"It's... you know... around..."

"God, Gilbert, how did you make it this far in life?"

"I have no idea."

"Not only that, but how are you gonna pay for this?"

"I've got money."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"But how are you gonna take care of it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not responsible enough to figure out which side of the bedroom is yours and which is mine. I have no idea how you're going to take care of a bird."

"Shut up..."

"No, I won't. I'm not going to take care of the bird for you, you know."

"I've had birds before!"

"I don't care."

"Thanks, man. Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

"... do you really think I can't take care of the bird?"

"If you try really hard, maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Yup."

"You're so mean."

"Yup."

They continued talking as they walked. Luckily, Matthew managed to spot a pet store as they wandered around town for about an hour. They entered the shop and began looking at the birds.

"That one," Gilbert said, pointing at a little yellow one. "That's Gilbird."

"Is it?" Matthew asked, sounding amused.

"Hell yes it is. Let's get it," Gilbert said.

Matthew and Gilbert both walked over to the guy at the register, and Gilbert said, "Hey, I'd like to buy that awesome yellow bird!"

The guy turned around and Matthew's heart stopped. "Of course! I'll be happy to help you, daze~!"

Yong Soo.

**A/N- Ko. Re. AAAAAAAA. I have been waiting for so long to introduce him! I love this guy. 3 He even gets his own story, right after this one. Well, uhm, thanks for reading and all the reviews! This is officially my most popular story! :D I'm so proud of this stupid little story~**


	16. Chapter 16

"Yong Soo?" Matthew managed out, feeling his face heat up.

The Korean blinked in surprise, squinted, then beamed. "Matthew! Is that you, daze? It's been years!"

"Yeah, it has..." Matthew said, feeling slightly faint.

"Who?" Gilbert asked.

"We were friends in elementary school. When he moved away, we lost contact, daze," Yong Soo explained.

"Oh," Gilbert said, sounding awkward.

"Yeah..." Matthew said, staring at the Korean. He was just as cute as Matthew remembered. His heart was even beating slightly faster. Did he still have feelings for his first crush?

Gilbert did not like the way Matthew was staring at Yong Soo. It was the same stupid way that he looked at Carlos. Had he had a crush on this guy or something? Ugggghhhh, another thing for the Prussian to worry about!

"So, what are you doing around these parts?" Yong Soo asked.

"Oh... I'm going to Hetalia University. This is Gilbert, my roommate," Matthew said.

"Really? You're going to Hetalia University, daze? I am, too!" Yong Soo exclaimed, sounding excited.

"Wow, seriously?" Matthew exclaimed.

"Yeah! We should hang out, daze," Yong Soo said, beaming.

"We really should," Matthew agreed.

Gilbert was feeling really awkward. He knew he was too awesome to feel awkward, but, honestly, he kinda did. Matthew was talking animately with this other guy and kind of ignoring him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, exactly.

"I'm surprised you didn't forget me," Matthew admitted.

"To be honest, I kinda did up until just now. Sorry, daze," Yong Soo apologized.

"I have a tendency to be forgotten. Don't worry about it," Matthew said.

"It's still not cool!" Yong Soo insisted. "I need to make it up to you! Let's hang out, daze!"

"Uhm... okay," Matthew said.

"Hey... uh... can I get my bird?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh!" Matthew said, blinking in surprise. "Right, we came here to buy the bird!"

"I'll be happy to get it for you. Do you have a cage, daze?" Yong Soo asked.

"I was planning on getting one here," Gilbert said.

"I'll get one for you guys, daze," Yong Soo said, walking out from behind the register and walking over to a pile of boxes. "How are you getting it home, daze?"

"Matt's carrying i-" Gilbert began.

"No way in hell I am," Matthew growled. "Carry your own bird."

"My shift's almost over. I can give you a ride home," Yong Soo said.

"That would be great, Yong Soo!" Matthew beamed.

Gilbert glared at Yong Soo. What was so great about the Korean? Or the Cuban? What did they have that the Prussian didn't? Then again, he had kinda seriously screwed up with Matthew at the beach party... ha ha... dammit.

After a bit of hassle, Gilbert was holding onto the cage with the bird (who had officially been dubbed Gilbird, since it was a totally awesome name) and listening to Matthew and Yong Soo talk. He was kinda bored, so he stared at Matthew's butt while they chatted. It was niiiiiice.

"So, do you have a girlfriend, Matthew?" Yong Soo asked.

The blond's cheeks turned pink. "Uhm..."

"Who is it, daze? You've obviously got someone~!" Yong Soo squealed.

"Well... to be honest..." Matthew sucked in a huge breath. "It's not a girlfriend..."

"A crush on a girl?" Yong Soo asked.

"No, it's... thepersonisaguy," Matthew forced out quickly.

Yong Soo blinked and stared for a while before smiling broadly. "I knew it! Matthew, you're a homo!"

Matthew turned red. "Don't say it so loudly..."

"You're such a girl, daze~!" Yong Soo laughed.

"I am not!" Matthew protested.

"Yes, you are. But it's okay since I'm kind of a girl, too, daze," Yong Soo said with a wink.

Matthew stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Before finally saying, "Huh?"

"I'm gay, too!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"S- seriously?" Matthew demanded.

"Of course I'm serious. I figured it out after I met this totally cute Chinese guy... his breasts were mine, daze..." The Korean grinned as he thought about it. "I was a boy that time, but I'm usually the girl."

Matthew was still kind of in shock. The person he had liked throughout all of elementary school was gay as well? He had had a chance with him all along? Of course, now he probably didn't since Yong Soo probably had a boyfriend, but... it didn't really matter, did it? Matthew had a boyfriend.

Speaking of him... why was Matthew finding it so hard to focus on him? Did he like Yong Soo more than he liked Carlos? And then Gilbert's face kept coming up, too... and Matthew knew he didn't like him. Blech. Matthew was very confused.

A Japanese boy walked in at that moment and said, "I'm here, Yong Soo..."

"Kiku!" Yong Soo exclaimed, running over and hugging the shorter Asian. "I found a friend!"

"That's nice," Kiku said.

"Kiku works here! He'll be taking over now that my shift is over!" Yong Soo announced.

"Please get off me," Kiku said.

"Okayyyy, daze!" Yong Soo said, giving Kiku a kiss on the cheek before bouncing away.

Kiku rubbed his cheek, eyes wide and face red. "Take responsibility for that!"

"No, daze~ maybe later~!" Yong Soo said in a sing-song voice before grabbing Matthew's hand. "Come on, let's go!"

"Oh, uh, uhm, th- that is, I, okay!" Matthew stuttered out, face reddening quickly.

Gilbert followed Yong Soo and Matthew out to the Korean's car, all the while glaring at the hand-hold. He was sick of people hitting on Matthew. He just wanted to get some alone-time with the other, and he ended up finding Matthew another romantic interest. Brilliant.

Matthew got in shotgun, blushing a bright shade of red. Yong Soo got in the driver's seat, grinning. Gilbert silently got in the back, glaring at the Asian.

"So, what's your boyfriend like?" Yong Soo asked.

Matthew couldn't possibly blush more. "Uhm... he's-"

"A fatso," Gilbert growled.

"Be nice!" Matthew cried. "He's... he's really sweet and-"

"And didn't he mistake you for your stupid brother again?"

"Well, that's-"

"He's stupid. Stupid and fat."

"Gilbert, would you shut up?"

Yong Soo glanced back to the glowering Prussian and felt a slow smile spread across his face. "Gilbert, right?"

"Yeah?" Gilbert grunted.

"Just outta curiosity, do you go for guys, daze?"

"Girls and dudes," Gilbert said.

"What?" Matthew squeaked, looking back.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?" Gilbert grinned slightly.

"Uh, no! That would've been good information!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I thought so..." Yong Soo said with a smirk. "Oh, we're here, daze."

"Thanks for the ride!" Matthew said as he got out before turning to Gilbert. "You and I need to have a talk. I need to know that kind of thing."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Gilbert yawned.

"I go this way," Yong Soo said, pointing the opposite way. "What's your number so we can text?"

"Oh, right," Matthew said before giving it to him.

"Thanks! I'll text you lots! We gotta hang out, daze!" Yong Soo said with a big smile.

"Right! Thanks again for the ride," Matthew said with a little wave.

"Nice meeting you, Gilbert. Be good to Matthew, and don't do anything weird, daze," Yong Soo said, waving.

"Whatever," Gilbert grunted, following after Matthew.

Yong Soo smiled as he watched them go. Gilbert was truly an idiot.

**A/N- The ennnnd. Of this chapter. We've got Gilbird and Korea now~ oh, and Japan~ hooray! Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean a ton to me, and I read every single one! :D  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Gilbert just knew that something had to go wrong today. It had been a really good day; he had skipped class, got some German beer, and Matthew hadn't said a word about it. Now he was going over to Francis and Antonio's where he could drink even more.

As he walked over there, he got the answer in the form of a frying pan to the back of his head.

"Wha dah heh waz dah?" he asked, voice muffled by the ground.

"Sweet justice!" Elizabeta exclaimed.

"Oh, fuck, it's you," Gilbert groaned as he sat up.

"Humph. You better believe it's me!" she said, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"To give you this," she said, handing him an envelope.

"No," he said flatly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there's no way in hell that I'd ever go to your stupid wedding with stupid Roddy," Gilbert snapped.

"But I want you there," she said with a pout.

"Why? So you can break my heart again? No thanks," Gilbert said, standing up and turning from her.

"Gil, you know it wasn't like that," Elizabeta said, sounding somewhat pained.

"Oh really? Maybe to you it wasn't," he snapped.

"I couldn't possibly be with you after what you did to Roderich," she said.

"And why not? The dumbass deserved it, and you deserved to get hurt, too," he growled.

"It was one kiss!" she cried.

"One too many," he said.

"Gilbert, I just want you to-"

"I don't want anything to do with you! You broke my heart and then decided to break it again! And now you expect me to come to your fucking wedding? You've gotta be joking! There's no way in hell that I'd ever come to your stupid wedding to support you and Roderich," he hissed.

She bit her bottom lip before whispering, "Please, Gilbert. I know I hurt you, and I know you hurt me. But I wanna get past that and go back to being friends, just like in middle school."

"I don't want to," Gilbert replied. "I'm done with you, and I don't ever wanna see your face again. Just... just go away... please..."

"You're an idiot," she said simply.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm the biggest idiot in the world. But you know what? I'm smart enough to know when I'm gonna get hurt by you again," he said.

And, with that said, he started walking towards Francis and Antonio's dorm, ignoring the look of hurt and frustration on his old friend's face. He had better things to worry about than her.

Elizabeta sighed softly. "Mission failed..."

She would get him to come, though. She just had to. For her sake, for his sake, and for Roderich's sake. She needed to make him get over her so he could find real love again.

She turned and started walking back to her car, feeling no better than before she had come. She would try again and again and again, until she managed to make him come. There was no way she couldn't.

Elizabeta would never give up on Gilbert. Never.

* * *

><p>Matthew smiled warmly as he jogged up to Yong Soo. "Hey! Sorry, did you wait long?"<p>

The Asian shook his head, smiling big. "Nope! Glad to see you, daze!"

"Where did you want to go?" Matthew asked.

"Just to the library to study," Yong Soo said. "Did you know that libraries originated in Korea, daze?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow, unsure of whether to believe his friend or not. He remember that, back in elementary school, he used to claim that everything from the balls to English originated in Korea. Which made absolutely no sense.

"By the way, Yong Soo, do you have a boyfriend?" Matthew asked.

"Nope. Kiku won't go out with me and neither will Yao," Yong Soo said with a sigh.

"So, you like both of them?" Matthew asked.

"Hmm... sort of. They're more like brothers to me, though, daze," Yong Soo said. "I'm the guy when it comes to both of them, and I really prefer being the girl."

"Heh... I see..." Matthew said.

"I hope to find someone I like... what about your boyfriend? What's he like?" Yong Soo asked.

"Well... uhm... to be honest, although he's really nice and all... he's... he mistakes me for my brother a lot," Matthew said awkwardly.

"Your brother? What's he look like?" Yong Soo asked.

"Ahh... he's my twin... just a second..." Matthew said, pulling out his cell phone and opening up a picture. "A lot of people mistake me for my brother, but... Carlos doesn't like him, so it's kind of bad..."

Yong Soo blinked and took the phone away. "Wow, daze... he's cute..."

Matthew frowned slightly as he felt a touch of jealousy. They were twins, right? So wouldn't that make Matthew cute, too? And why was he getting jealous? Wasn't he over this elementary school crush?

"He does look a lot like you, but his hair is shorter and his eyes are blue," Yong Soo said. "And he looks... uhm... manlier, I guess."

Matthew frowned and took the phone away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yong Soo grinned. "Matthew is girly, daze!"

Matthew felt his face heat up and he cried out, "I am not!"

"Are too," Yong Soo sang. "Even Gilbert thinks so, I bet~!"

Matthew felt his face strangely heat up even more. "G- Gilbert? What does he have to do with this?"

"Hm? So you haven't noticed, daze?" Yong Soo asked.

"Noticed what?" Matthew asked.

"Ohh, it's not my place to sayyy~!" Yong Soo said. "Figure it out on your own!"

Matthew frowned. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Why bring Gilbert into this? Yong Soo was acting weird... well, at least they got to hang out.

**A/N- Lame ending and I don't care. I got in what I needed to for this chapter. ldsaf;sd;f -shot multiple times- Thanks for reading and reviewing and alerting and all that stuff. ;u; And, also, if anyone has a deviantART, we should get in touch since I'm on there more than I'm on here. I'm Keroanne1. There's also a link on my profile. Yeahhhhhh.**


End file.
